Girl Meets The McCall Pack
by Brayden L
Summary: Riley and her family have moved to Beacon Hills, California. While adjusting to this change, the Matthews have caught the suspicions of Werewolf Alpha Scott McCall's pack, as the day after their arrival a body count begins. Little do they know of the dark forces working in the shadows, and the war brewing around them. Will Scott and his pack be able to weather the coming storm?
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Teen Wolf

Chapter One: Another Day in Beacon Hills.

"I want to be back in New York with you guys!" Riley stated clearly annoyed as she sat on a chair at her desk looking at a framed photo of her and her friends the day she left New York.

"I know you do Riles, but you just have to get use to the reality of things." Lucas insisted his voice sounded from the laptop, Riley turned her attention back to her laptop as she was in the middle of a video call with Lucas on Skype.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't had to pack up and move to some random town," Riley said,

"No, I just had to move to New York, remember?" Lucas reminded cheekily smiling at her. A feeling of guilt overcame Riley and she slightly lowered her head,

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Riley apologised,

"It's okay, you talked to Maya this morning?" Lucas asked smiling at Riley,

"Of course,"

"You guys finish planning when she will be coming to stay with you this summer?"

"Yeah, we got that all done now I just have to survive the wait, though I wish you were coming as well!"

"So do I, Riles."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"Is this still working for you?"

"Of course it is, what about you, there aren't any cute guys there in Beacon Hills that I should worry about is there?"

"Ha-ha no, there's only you Lucas.

"Well that makes me happy, anyway Riley; I have to get to school. Talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah talk to you later, have a good day!"

"You too, bye"

"Bye" Riley concluded before the call ended. She decided to try and go back to sleep, but after half an hour accepted defeat and chose to go for a morning walk. Riley waved to her neighbour; Melissa McCall who had finished her shift at the hospital and was just arriving home. Riley liked Melissa; she had a caring nature, a gentle one, something she passed on to her son Scott McCall, Riley went to the same school as Scott and she quickly came to see him as an older brother and he became protective of Riley. Scott would also spend a lot of time with Auggie, another thing Riley liked about Scott as the move was difficult for Auggie and two would often have brotherly fun when they got home. Although something is often off with Scott, sometimes Riley catches him looking at her like he has seen a ghost, and it is in those moments she sees a great sadness in him one that breaks her heart.

While there isn't much to really see in Beacon Hills, Riley still enjoys her walks around, usually along the track through the forest, the kids at school often talk about new the Hale estate on their property. While Riley has never met a Hale, she has heard a lot about them, about the fire that devastated the family and how a few of the surviving members have returned to Beacon Hills and into the new estate. Each morning she is out there, part of her wants to run off the path and catch a glimpse of the new house, but each morning she stops herself from doing so and continues along the path. Riley returned home, she made herself some breakfast before having a shower, after which she blow dried her hair, got dressed and walked into her room to discover her parents sitting on the end of her bed like a pair of teenagers who were in trouble.

"What have I done now?" Riley asked annoyed,

"You haven't done anything, we are just here to talk about our trip to Philadelphia, are you sure you don't want to come?" Topanga asked curiously,

"No, Maya and Josh are coming out here to stay for a little bit," Riley explained,

"Maya and Josh?" Cory asked intrigued,

"Yeah, Shawn and Katy didn't want Maya to come alone and Josh wanted to come out so they're coming together," Riley explained,

"Okay well, I have to go or I'll be late!" Topanga insisted before kissing Cory and standing up.

"You're the boss, how can you be late?" Cory questioned,

"I need to set an example." Topanga justified kissing Riley on the cheek, "bye sweetie." Topanga concluded before leaving the room, Cory then looked at Riley whom he caught looking at the photo of her and her friends on the desk.

"You okay sweetheart?" Cory asked worryingly, Riley looked at Cory,

"Yeah, of course!" Riley said with a smile,

"I know the move has been difficult for you, but just give it a little more time I'm sure things will start looking up," Cory explained.

"Yeah, I know" Riley sighed sitting down next to him,

"I talked to Maya and Lucas this morning,"

"And?"

"I miss them, all of them"

"You know Riley when I was about your age, Shawn and I went through the same thing."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah, many times, like many, many times, you know it was like when TV. Shows reuse old storylines in later seasons. That's what it was like for Shawn and me, he was always running away, or travelling, or searching for one of his parents and so we spent a lot of time apart just like you and your friends are now. Except we didn't have Skype or the Internet to keep connected so I had to wait by the phone for him to call. And even though he promised he'd call me every day, he didn't always and it was a struggle, I worried about him, about us. Look at us now, even though he wouldn't call every day and I'd worry, it didn't hurt our friendship because it meant to the next time he called was just that much more special. The same goes for you and your friends, your friendship will never end and each time you see each other it will be as special as the last, distance isn't the reason friendships die, it's an excuse." Cory explained wisely and Riley smiled at him innocently, he put his arm around her and tightly hugged her, Riley hugged him back. Cory kissed her on top of her head before standing up and walking towards the door, "right better go make sure Auggie is ready" Cory insisted,

"Hey, Dad?" Riley said and Cory stopped in his tracks,

"Yeah?" Cory insisted turning back around and looking at Riley,

"I love you" Riley stated with a warm smile,

"I love you too Riley!" Cory replied before walking out of the room.

Riley walked off the school bus; dodging the other students she quietly made her way to her locker, while she was patiently waiting she saw Scott and his friends. Stiles; Scott's best friend while being rather intelligent he always seemed strange to Riley, goofy also, but there was a cuteness to him and the few times she has spoken to him he has always made Riley laugh. His girlfriend Malia Tate, while nice, Riley has always been suspicious of her, as she could have sworn that she has heard Malia growling at times, and while she says some questionable things Riley likes hers. Then there is Lydia, one of the smartest people Riley knows, she always checks up on Riley while at school; but there are times when Riley also catches Lydia looking at her the same way Scott does, and there is that same sadness in her eyes. The school bell would ring and Riley headed for class, while Scott and his friends remained seated around a table,

"Are you sure?" Scott asked worryingly,

"Dad said he has asked Argent to accompany him and look into it," Stiles explained.

"Something is happening and we can't see it." Scott sighed,

"Lydia, do you have anything for us?" Stiles asked,

"No, nothing" Lydia answered concerned,

"Can we please for a moment just consider the possibility?" Malia inquired slightly annoyed,

"We aren't going over this again Malia, it isn't them I've been watching them, gotten close with them," Scott argued.

"Well it's suspicious okay, the bodies have been slowly piling up since they moved to Beacon Hills" Malia reminded,

"It is strange, this is the fifth body that has been found since they moved here." Lydia agreed.

"Well Argent and the Stiles' Dad are looking into it, so we will know more when they find something." Scott insisted before turning around and walking away,

"I'm not the only one who doesn't trust them am I?" Malia inquired curiously,

"No, Malia" Stiles assured her,

"How about after school, Malia and I will go to the crime scene and see if we find anything, Stiles you go…" Lydia suddenly fell quiet and slowly started looking around. Stiles waited patiently for her to finish what she was saying before realising something was wrong.

"Lydia?" Stiles mumbled, he looked at Malia and noticed she too was looking around clearly on alert, "Malia, what is it?" Stiles continued.

"Blood, I smell blood," Malia whispered.

"Stiles, call your Dad; somebody there is a body somewhere in the school" Lydia revealed with a cold fearful tone.

"Guys!" Liam called out as he, Hayden; Liam girlfriend, and Mason, Liam's best friend were running towards them.

"You guys smell it as well?" Malia asked,

"Yeah, it was just sudden, but there is something off about it" Liam insisted,

"Like it isn't a fresh kill." Hayden continued,

"Well, why are we all standing around for let's go!" Stiles instructed and Malia led the group forward following the scent. They went downstairs into the basement, they split up to cover more ground but it didn't take long to find the body of a student stuffed into a corner. Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and called his Dad, Sheriff Stilinski;

"Yeah Dad, you need to come to the school. We found another body; it's a student's." Stiles informed him, it seemed like only moments had passed when the sirens sounded across the school as Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies quickly secured the area assuring students were all indoors. It didn't take long for the school to be closed down and for the students to be sent home, Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent a Hunter stood inspecting the scene.

"What is it?" Sheriff Stilinski asked,

"It looks like a Werewolf" Argent stated though he didn't sound convinced.

"But why can't the kids pick up the scent?"

"That's what I'm wondering; we Hunters in the long run still know very little about the Supernatural. But never in all our years has a Hunter ever mentioned a scentless Werewolf."

"Looking at the wounds we're dealing with the same individual for each case."

"But the wounds raise even more doubts that it was a Werewolf,"

"How so?"

"Well, a person can be turned if a Werewolf's claws go deep enough, looking at these wounds this kid should've turned; if not there should be signs."

"What sort of signs?"

"If the body refuses the Bite, then the body will produce a black ooze of sorts that you will usually see coming out of the eyes, mouth, nose and ears; but there is nothing," Argent explained and the pair of them stared at the body studying it.

"Parrish!" Stilinski called out and Deputy Parrish jogged over,

"Yes, Sir?" Parrish said,

"Pass me your notepad please," Stilinski requested and Parrish quickly followed orders handing over his notepad and Stilinski started reading through the notes.

"Where is he from?" Argent asked coldly,

"What do you mean?" Stilinski asked,

"So far all the victims have moved to Beacon Hills from one of two places. Which one is he?" Argent replied and Stilinski quickly looked through the notes,

"…. New York, that makes two from Austin, Texas and four from New York" Stilinski revealed,

"There is a deeper meaning to this connection, I'm just not sure what it's about." Argent insisted.

A short while later at the McCall household, Scott and his friends including Liam, Hayden and Mason sat around the dining table going over the information they had so far.

"Six victims, all under the age of eighteen, all moved to Beacon Hills from either New York or Austin, remind me again how this could be pinned on the Matthews?" Scott asked,

"Scott, the first body was found the day after they moved in." Malia Argued,

"We don't have proof it's them" Scott insisted,

"Well, what do we do?" Lydia asked,

"At this point, it seems as if it is simply a normal human killer, so you guys don't have to worry about it. I'm sure the moment it becomes Supernatural Sheriff Stilinski will get you involved." Melissa insisted. A worried silence befell the group, as they all knew something bad was coming though they just didn't know what. Meanwhile, next door; Riley was in her room talking to Maya on Skype.

"How is Beacon Hills?" Maya asked,

"Well besides the dead bodies being found all over the place, it's pretty boring, I miss you Peaches," Riley answered,

"I miss you as well Riles, just a few more weeks and I'll be there, can you wait for me?"

"I'll try, can't you come now?"

"I wish Riles, but I've got school."

"Hmm, I wish we didn't have to move"

"I know you do, but it's happened and we're working through it, remember, we're forever." Maya reminded and Riley smiled at her.

After the call had ended Riley decided to go on another walk, from a window in the McCall household Liam sat watching and noticed something that greatly concerned him.

"Argh, guys; Riley is leaving" he announced concerned,

"Yeah, she is probably going for a walk like she always does," Scott stated.

"Okay, but does a black SUV always follow her?" Liam asked and everyone ran to the windows to see.

"She's in danger, we need to go!" Scott instructed and quickly everyone obeyed.

"I'll call Argent and Sheriff Stilinski!" Melissa stated as they ran out the door. Stiles, Scott, Liam and Mason were all in Stiles' jeep while Lydia, Malia and Hayden were following behind them in Lydia's car as they tried to keep up with the black SUV pursuing Riley. It was only when Riley reached the forest and her pursuers exited the SUV to keep on her trail did she pick up on them, quickly did her walk turn to a fast jog, having not seen Scott and the others Riley turned her head one last time to see four hooded individuals following her before running forward off the path and into the forest. Riley could just see the Hale House and set it as her destination when suddenly out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground 'huh, they're much faster than I thought!" Riley thought as she became pinned to the ground by the hooded female who tackled her, Riley tried to struggle but it seemed impossible, as she was unable to move against the surprising strength of her pursuer.

"Eh get off of me! What do you want?" Riley squirmed,

"Are you Riley Matthews?" the girl asked,

"Yes" Riley replied struggling,

"Well, you've got…" the girl continued but was interrupted when Malia tackled her off Riley who screamed. Scott helped Riley to her feet,

"Scott?" Riley began in shock,

"I'll answer your questions later, for now, I need you to go with Stiles okay?" Scott instructed,

"Oh, okay!" Riley fearfully whispered,

"It's going to be okay Riley I promise, now go!" Scott assured her for running off to join the fight. Riley turned and looked back to see Scott joining the fight against the four individuals who were chasing her; with a great force Stiles grabbed Riley's hand and led her towards the Hale House with Mason and Hayden behind them, Riley noticed that in Stiles' right hand was a steel baseball bat.

"Derek, Braeden, Peter Cora!" Stiles shouted as they approached the house, suddenly the door flew open and Derek Hale emerged running out towards them, Braeden a mercenary and Derek's girlfriend was close behind with a shotgun in hand, Cora, Derek's younger sister jumped out of a second storey window and landed on her feet ready for battle and scaring Riley in the process while Peter, Derek's uncle casually and gracefully walked around the corner of the house seemingly troubled.

"What is it, Stiles?" Peter unenthusiastically asked,

"These four random people are trying to get this girl here, her name is Riley!" Stiles quickly explained,

"Their Werewolves, I've got their scent. Peter Braeden stay here at the house with Stiles and the others. Cora, you're with me!" Derek instructed before he and Cora ran down to provide support.

"Right everyone in the house, now!" Braeden commanded and quickly they followed.

"Eh, can I not return to my business?" Peter asked struggling to care,

"Peter get inside and help keep her safe, now!" Braeden ordered reminding Peter of the shotgun she held in her hands.

"Alright, alright I'm going" Peter sighed throwing his hands up in surrender before walking inside. Stiles had sat Riley down on the lounge and while still holding tightly onto his bat rested it against his shoulder and calmly stood there while Riley tried to process everything.

"What, what the hell is going on?" Riley asked as she took deep breaths.

"Right, you don't know, umm Peter any tips where to start?" Stiles awkwardly asked and Peter simply sighed and gave Stiles a looking reminding him of how annoying he is to Peter before walking over to help him explain. He looked down at Riley and she looked up at him worryingly, and in front of her eyes, he shifted into a Werewolf causing her to scream before passing out.

Author's note: Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter of a new Fanfic I've started, I'm currently in the final processes of publishing a book, but I can no longer write due to being in the final editing stage. Suddenly my desire to write as skyrocketed and so I've returned to writing Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please feel free to tell me what you think I'd love to hear from you.

thanks,

Brayden L


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

Chapter Two: Here we go again.

Riley came too after a short period of time had passed. She found herself lying on a bed, while alone in the room Riley could her a lot of noise coming from downstairs and so she stood up and quietly walked out of the room and into the hallway. She bumped into Peter who turned around,  
"Oh good you're…" Peter began but was interrupted when Riley screamed and punched him in the face before running away, "you can't be serious!" Peter growled. Riley ran downstairs and froze as she saw torn clothes, blood and used bandages; Liam clearly wounded laid on a fold out table with Hayden by his side, Peter started walking down the stairs and Riley in a moment of fear ran for the front door. She burst outside and stopped at the bottom of the stairs before noticing Scott, Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent standing there.  
"Riley, it's okay!" Scott assured as he slowly approached her, it was then that Riley noticed the blood on his face, hands and that had stained his shirt.  
"Scott, you're bleeding!" Riley stuttered,  
"I was, I'm not anymore; I healed" Scott insisted and Riley looked at him worryingly but also extremely confused.  
"Healed, what the hell is going on here?"  
"Riley, I'm a Werewolf just like Peter you saw him shift before you passed out."  
"So that wasn't a bad dream?"  
"No that was real, so is this."  
"And those four people chasing me?"  
"We dealt with them, you don't have to worry."  
"So are you all Werewolves or something?" Riley asked puzzled in disbelief.  
"Well actually no, I'm a Hunter; Chris Argent, it's nice to meet you, Riley." Chris introduced.  
"And I'm just the Sheriff" Stilinski continued,  
"Why don't we go inside, and I properly introduce you to everyone okay, get you something to drink and eat, and probably explain everything so you understand, how does that sound?" Scott asked carefully and Riley just slowly nodded before Scott escorted her inside.

Once Riley had calmed down and understood everything, it was decided that Lydia would drive her home escorted by Malia and Braeden, while Scott and the others remained at the Hale House discussing the day's events.  
"It can't be Riley, or her family. The bodies have to have some sort of connection to these four individuals," Scott argued,  
"Scott's right, the likely hood of it being the Matthews is not as high as what it was," Chris agreed,  
"Well, how is Peter doing down in the basement?" Stilinski asked,  
"Good, he should have them talking any moment now" Derek confirmed,  
"Look I have to get to work, so if you guy need me call!" Scott insisted,  
"We will be fine!" Chris assured him before Scott said his goodbyes and left.  
"I should be heading back to the station" Stilinski insisted,  
"Do you want an escort Dad?" Stiles asked concerned,  
"No I'll be fine son, I got a deputy outside that just so happens to be a hellhound so, I think I'm pretty safe." Stilinski jested before he hugged Stiles and left.

"Sword wielding Werewolves, you ever come across that combination before Argent?" Stiles asked curiously and Chris thought about it for a moment,  
"No, I've never seen Werewolves use weapons before" Chris answered surely when suddenly Peter walked into the room wiping his bloodied hands with an old rag.  
"How'd it go?" Stiles quickly asked,  
"Well, our two guests are no longer with us, while they refused to talk I did the old claws on the nap of their neck, made a connection and searched through their memories." Peter answered,  
"And?" Derek nudged,  
"Well before they died I was able to piece together some sort of lead or two. The four of them have been tracking the Matthews family since they were in New York; turns out their boss is some sort of Werewolf cross Hunter whom has his own boss who wants Riley dead because she is an anchor or something." Peter explained,  
"An anchor, for a Werewolf?" Derek asked,  
"A rather important Werewolf by the sounds of it." Peter confirmed,  
"I'll put a call out to other Hunters, try and find out more information on this Werewolf cross Hunter" Chris insisted, Peter looked down at his hands clearly troubled.  
"Is everything okay Peter?" Stiles asked and Peter looked up at him  
"I guess have a bad feeling" Peter quietly revealed,  
"About what?" Derek asked curious.  
"Whatever comes next," Peter answered,  
"What makes you say that?" Derek continued,  
"They're organized, prepared, like this is all part of a bigger plan. Meaning that something comes next" Peter revealed clearly concerned.  
"Well then, here we go again, another day in the life of Beacon Hill's supernatural community." Stiles nervously jested,  
"Surely you mean protectors?" Peter insisted looking over at him as Stiles chuckled clearly still nervous.

Later that night at Beacon Hill's Animal Clinic, Scott and his boss Dr. Deaton were discussing previous events as Scott cleaned up after Deaton's most recent patient.

"They were well trained, we won yes but something just makes me question whether or not we truly have." Scott stated, Deaton could see the troubled look in his eye.  
"I once thought I knew so much about the supernatural, but after my discoveries while looking into the Dread Doctors I've come to realize that I still know so very little. Something I learnt though, was that there are creatures out there to be feared, to hope that they never come your way, creatures not all naturally born but created by the Dread Doctors in their attempts to resurrect the Beast. I learnt that there are reason to be truly afraid, hold onto that feeling Scott, it might just keep you alive, for while we have defeated the Beast and the Dread Doctors it might have only sent a message to these creatures to challenge us." Deaton explained worryingly,  
"What sort of creatures?" Scott asked curiously,  
"I never found out, I only saw evidence of their creation never the full results." Deaton answered as they heard the front door of the clinic open, Deaton walked out of the back room and to the front desk where he welcomed the young lady who was waiting with her dog by her side.

Deaton's words continued to sit on Scott mind even as he rode his motorbike up his driveway parking it alongside his mother's car. He took his helmet off and slowly got off his bike.  
"I know your there!" Scott insisted as Malia walked out of the shadows,  
"What's wrong? I picked up something was bothering you when you entered the street." Malia insisted,  
"It's nothing, just something Deaton said to me, how have things here been?" Scott replied,  
"Great, their one big happy family, singing and dancing in the living room"  
"So nothing has happened?"  
"No, nothing,"  
"Then why not just say that?"  
"I don't know I'm bored, really thought more of those people would show up and want to fight."  
"Well, it's okay now you can go home, I'll watch over her" Scott insisted Malia nodded and headed home before Scott walked inside to be met by the smell of dinner on the table and his Mom sitting at the opposite end of the table smiling at him.  
"Welcome home sweetie!" Melissa welcomed,  
"They told you?" Scott inquired as he put his helmet and bag down by the door, walked over and sat down at the table.  
"Oh every word, are you alright?" Melissa asked concerned,  
"Yeah Mom I'm alright," Scott insisted as they started eating the food in front of them.  
"So what is the plan?" Melissa asked,  
"Well, Argent is going to look into a Werewolf cross Hunter through his connections, Sheriff Stilinski is going to try and I.D. the bodies and follow any leads from his end, Deaton will do what he can, and the rest of us will just keep an eye on the Matthews, in particularly Riley." Scott explained, Melissa looked at her son and noticed how troubled he was,  
"You don't seem very confident Scott" Melissa pointed out, and Scott pondered for a moment.  
"It's nothing Mum, I'm just worrying too much" Scott insisted before smiling at her, Melissa smiled back at him but wasn't entirely convinced. Later that night Scott sat under his window, his head lent back and eyes closed he quietly monitored the situation outside, he could hear what was happening in his neighbor's houses, the T.V channels they were watching, the conversation they were having. Scott could hear Cory and Topanga putting Auggie to bed and wishing him a goodnight, he could hear Riley talking to her friends on Skype how happy she sounded. "You know when one really listens you are so loud!" Scott insisted as he opened his eyes to see Derek standing in his room,  
"Well that's because most of the time Werewolves are weirdly hidden under their window spying on the neighborhood." Derek jested,  
"I'm not spying, just keeping my eyes open"  
"How is she?"  
"Good, all things considering"  
"That's good"  
"Where have you been?"  
"Cora and I just did a lap of Beacon Hills…"  
"And?"  
"Nothing, no scents, no camps,"  
"Great, I was really hoping there was something!"  
"You're really worried, aren't you?"  
"Why, shouldn't I be?"  
"No you should, just not all the time. It isn't good for you to be worried twenty-four-seven."  
"I'm worried because I don't have anything else to do, and I don't know very much."  
"Yeah, but give it time, that will change, we're doing what we can and soon we will have some new leads and information" Derek assured him and Scott smiled and stood up.

Stilinski couldn't find anything and so decided to call in some help from Scott's Dad FBI Agent "Rafe" McCall, while Argent was still gathering as much information he could, Derek, Cora and Peter would do routine checks of the surrounding area of Beacon Hills maintain a vigilant watch. While life in Beacon Hills returned to its usual normality, they continued to keep an eye on Riley who would bombard them daily with questions about themselves and the Supernatural.  
"So, can I tell my best friend Maya? Because we don't keep secrets from one another" Riley inquired curiously,  
"No, you can't tell anyone who doesn't need to know!" Stiles insisted,  
"But Maya does need to know, because she is my best friend and we don't keep secrets"  
"Do you understand how big this is, how important it is to keep it a secret? Very important so no telling anyone who doesn't need to know, that includes Maya!"  
"On that note, does the Supernatural world have some sort of memory erasing machine?"  
"You already told Maya didn't you?"  
"Yeah I did, I did very much so!" Riley revealed and Stiles sighed, Malia detecting Stile's exhaustion decided to step in and get some answers from Riley.  
"So why were those people after you, have you figured that out?" Malia asked without hesitation,  
"I'm sorry Malia, your guess is as good as mine" Riley stated but something intrigued Malia and she looked at Riley suspiciously,  
"You just lied to me!" Malia accused and Stile's attention was drawn back to the conversation.  
"I didn't lie to you!" Riley claimed,  
"You did it just then, you know something!" Malia persisted,  
"If you now something tell us!" Stiles butted in, Riley stood up  
"I didn't lie, I have to go now." Riley stated before walking away, when quickly became angry and got up but Stiles grabbed hold of her arm,  
"No Malia, we're at school, just calm down!" Stiles instructed,  
"But she knows something!" Malia protested.  
"So it seems, but that approach won't help us, okay?" Stiles insisted and Malia sat back down  
"Fine!" Malia shrugged.  
"Let's go find Lydia and Scott, perhaps they'll know how to handle the situation." Stiles insisted as he stood up picking up his bag, he waited for Malia before heading off. Out on the sports field, Hayden was training was attending soccer practice while Liam, Mason, Brett Talbot their friend who is also Werewolf and Mason's boyfriend Corey who was turned into a Chimera by the Dread Doctors.  
"So you're saying these people followed her into the woods and attacked her?" Brett clarified,  
"Well they tried to, but we were there to save her." Liam explained,  
"She was lucky…." Brett began but fell silent and turned his attention to the nearby woods behind the school,  
"Brett what's wrong?" Mason asked just before Liam and Corey also looked out at the woods as something strange caught their attention.  
"There is another Werewolf out there, it's been running, it must have only just arrived in Beacon Hill." Brett explained quietly,  
"I got three more, in the same condition" Liam stated,  
"A small pack, their setting up camp, they know that the forests are being scouted." Brett reported and Mason's gaze quickly turned to Hayden whom he noticed was struggling to stay focused on her training before he looked back at the woods.  
"I will camouflage and gather more information!" Corey insisted but Mason grabbed his arm stopped him from leaving,  
"No, it's too dangerous!" Mason protested,  
"Mason, it's oaky I've been training with Scott and the pack, they won't be able to detect me, and I'll only be gone for a short while!" Corey insisted,  
"We'll be right here if you need back up, just call out for us!" Brett assured him and Mason gently let go of his arm allowing Corey to carry out his mission. Corey having camouflaged himself with his surroundings quietly walked through the woods and towards the pack of Werewolves.  
"This is such a stupid idea!" One of the Werewolves stated,  
"Just get over it and set up." Another instructed,  
"If they others haven't reported back then the True Alpha got to them, no point us coming in here looking for them."  
"Look we can rest here till dark then head out,"  
"I still can't get any Werewolf scents from the High school." Insisted a female Werewolf standing on a small mound looking in the direction of the school.  
"Weren't you listening? This town has the True Alpha and his pack here; we don't know how big his pack is which is why we have to be cautious, we aren't here to find them, our mission is to find the others and help them finish their mission if need be, then get out of here and join up with the others" the lead Werewolf explained,  
"I get that, but I heard rumors that some in his pack were High School kids so shouldn't I be able to detect them at the High School?" the female Werewolf inquired as she jumped down and joined the group.  
"The High School kid thing is just a rumour so that we under estimate them." The lead Werewolf insisted.

Corey decided to return back to his friends, quietly and successfully he did so. He walked over to them troubled,  
"How did it go?" Brett asked,  
"I don't think that they've been properly trained" Corey stated,  
"What makes you say that?" Mason inquired,  
"They couldn't smell or hear us even from that distance." Corey answered,  
"Now that you mention it, when they were after Riley we caught them completely off guard." Liam remembered,  
"Satomi once told me that some of our abilities have switches, that it's easy for a Werewolf to turn them on and off, but if these Werewolves were never taught how. They might not even know that they have them." Brett explained,  
"Well who ever trained them only taught them how to use their strength, speed and agility." Hayden pointed out,  
"That all you need to teach a soldier," Corey mumbled, the others looked at him confused and so Corey explained what their guests were doing here, but more importantly told them how once they got Riley they were to leave and meet up with _'others'_. Disturbed by this report, the group agreed to go and bring Scott up to date, and the rest of the pack, hoping this may shed some light on their situation. Little did they know what hid in the dark, what evil moved against them, its blood red eyes set upon Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3: A Code to Follow

Chapter Three: A Code to Follow

"Please, please don't kill me. I'll tell you anything!" One of the Werewolves pleaded, as he slowly crawled away from his foe covered in leaves, mud, and blood. Argent walked through the destroyed Werewolf camp, inspecting the corpses of the other Werewolves. Three more Hunters emerged from the dark blanketed forest. They walked into the light of the camp all heavily armed, "having your friend put his claws into the back of my neck didn't give you the information you want!" the Werewolf claimed, and Argent chuckled before raising his left arm and aiming his pistol at the Werewolf,  
"But it did," Argent assured him before firing a single round into the centre of his forehead.  
"You seem to be back to your old self," Peter stated as he stepped into the light cleaning the blood from his hand.  
"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Argent recited,  
"A lovely mantra."  
"Did you find out anything useful?"  
"They're well structured; this pack and the first one were merely foot soldiers, trained to fight in battle. Kept away from anything important, the person who sent them here contacted them by phone."  
"So they're organised." Argent summed up as Peter wiped his hands clean as best he could,  
"They are, but there is something more, something here in Beacon Hills they want."  
"Riley?"  
"No, they want her dead because she is an anchor, but there was something else, 'in despair he will return to the Alpha' was said to the group, the rest I didn't hear."  
"In despair, he will go back to the Alpha, who is the 'he' in this situation?"  
"I'm not sure, but he is in Beacon Hills, and he is important to them," Peter explained, Agent and the other Hunters looked around as the rumbling of thunder sounded from above them.

The following day at Beacon Hills High School Scott's pack was on high alert, Peter reported his discovery to them, and Riley's safety was their top priority. Meanwhile, at Scott's home, he, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia were discussing what to do next.  
"I don't like it, that we have to resort to killing them." Scott insisted,  
"Well, it's either them or us," Malia stated,  
"In this case Scott I think Malia is right, they are coming here with a purpose and won't stop until they have accomplished their mission or are dead." Lydia agreed,  
"I'm sorry Scott but our usual method, it just isn't enough anymore. Anyway, we have professional, but mainly experienced killers on our side, so let's just let them do what they do." Stiles argued, but Scott still struggled to accept it, he understood their argument but it just went against what he believed, they were killers, but he knew deep down that to protect Riley, his friends and his home against this new threat that they also would have to become killers.  
"You're the Alpha Scott, a True Alpha, so what's our next move?" Malia asked, Scott vaguely looked down at the floor in thought.  
"I need time to think, clear my head." Scott insisted as he hurried to the door,  
"Scott!" Stiles called out, but it was too late he was already out the door and jogging away, Stiles turned and looked at Lydia and Malia with concern. Scott ran through the forest surrounding Beacon Hills and eventually came to a stop at the rock where he would meet with Allison in secret. Scott sat on the rock in silence, unable to clear his head he continued running and climbing higher until he reached a high enough point from where he could see and look over Beacon Hills comfortably. His phone would ring from time to time, but Scott chose to ignore it, not even looking to see whom it was, he looked down at Beacon Hills, the lights illuminated in the night and Scott listened to the life that filled the streets and buildings. Scott heard someone approaching and for a moment was on guard until he picked up the scent of Derek,  
"I could have been anyone" Derek called out as he walked up behind Scott  
"Yeah but it's just you." Scott insisted while Derek came to a stop next to him  
"What are you doing up here Scott?"  
"Thinking, listening"  
"Stiles told me about the argument you guys had"  
"I don't get it, why they're so quick to change how we deal with things around here, they're so fast to just wanting to kill."  
"That's because they're scared, you don't have to be a supernatural creature to sense that something is coming. We've faced some bad, scary stuff to protect this town, to stay alive; you and I know something is coming, they do, the way it's building up it doesn't look like it, it's going to be something small. We have foot soldiers coming into Beacon Hills on a mission, I don't think our friends want to kill, but knowing them if they're pushed to it I know they'll kill to protect one another and this town. I also think deep down you will too if it comes to it" Derek explained, and Scott sighed and pondered for a moment,  
"I understand in the past we got lucky, our enemies either killed each other or we were able to subdue them without killing them, I know that being the moral bound, good guys as we have been might not be enough this time. I'm not worried about that, or about killing to protect my friends, I'm worried I might like it, what if I give into the beast too much and I can't come back." Scott expressed, and Derek could smell Scott's fear,  
"You're a True Alpha Scott, you became that through the strength of your character, by the force of your will. I've never met someone so morally good and incorruptible. I know that if you are to kill it will not be because you want to, or liked to, the fact that you're here now in the conundrum proves even further that you won't become a beast or demon wolf." Derek assured him, Scott was comforted by Derek's words and felt confident in himself, the pair stood for a time looking at Beacon Hills in silence.  
"We're going to have to do a call-to-arms aren't we?"  
"It's a good thing we made so many friends over the years Scott because I think with whatever is coming we're going to need a lot of help."  
"A call-to-arms it is then, I pray we are over estimating and that it doesn't come to such a battle."  
"The Battle of Beacon Hills, you know my family had been the protectors of Beacon Hills since it was founded. To see you come in after their deaths and take their place, I was jealous, even hated you for a time. I now look at you, at our pack of Hunters, Werewolves, Humans, Banshees, Werecoyote, a Hellhound, the lot; and I can help but be proud because I know that if my family were here my Mother, in particular, they'd be proud too. If there is going to be a battle, in whatever shape or size, I couldn't think of a better pack I'd rather be fighting along side with." Derek expressed, and Scott chuckled,  
"You're starting to sound like you don't believe we're going to make it through." Scott pointed out,  
"I have full confidence in our ability to overcome what ever enemy heads this way, but I also don't believe it's good to leave things unsaid."  
"Well after we save the town, if we're both still standing I'll make sure there isn't anything I don't want to say to you."  
"You've got yourself a deal, Scott."  
"Looking forward to it." Scott insisted, and they both laughed together.

The following day Scott called his pack, to the Hale Estate to start properly planning for what was to come.  
"I'm not going to stand here and pretend, or lie, something big is coming" Scott began,  
"Yeah, someone's army" Peter sighed,  
"Deaton, I want you to go through the Dread Doctor's notes, and archives try and find out all you can about this creature you were talking about. Braeden, I need you talk with whoever you can from when you were a Marshal try and see if there is any information or lead we could use. Chris, I need to you reach out to the Calaveras make sure they're ready to come help out if we need it and also any other Hunters you know who would be willing and able to help if it comes to it." Scott instructed,  
"Is this happening, is the great Scott McCall preparing for war?" Peter asked his tone called and unforgiving,  
"If this feeling that we have is any indication, we need to be prepared for anything; we need the help of anyone who is willing to provide it," Scott explained,  
"A call to arms then, forgive me, but I'm not going to follow some morally incorruptible teenager into battle" Peter expressed,  
" This is our home, this right here is our pack our family, if these people are coming here looking for a fight then they'll find one. If they are fighting with the intent to kill then." Scott paused, the pack waited patiently for Scott to finish, "to protect all that we hold dear, we must be ready to kill them before they kill us, or any innocents that may get caught in the crossfire." Scott finished, and his proclamation even brought a smug smile to Peter's face,  
"It seems Scott has grown up, well I say let them come, time to see how a True Alpha kills." Peter insisted,  
"We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Scott said looking over at Argent who smiled proudly at him,  
"Allison's code, I couldn't think of a better call to arms" Chris stated warmly,  
"If there is an army coming, I don't want this town to become a war zone." Sheriff Stilinski said concerned,  
"We will try our best to make sure it doesn't come to that, but can you start looking into options we could take in case?" Scott replied Stilinski nodded,  
"What about us, are we to just go to school like everything is normal?" Liam asked Scott looked at him,  
"Yes, we pretend as if everything is normal, we don't know if we're being watched. We're going to watch over Riley, find out who she is an anchor for, and Liam I want you to ask Brett to contact Satomi, we will need her help and that of her pack." Scott explained,  
"I think we should contact Deucalion; we could use his help if there's going to be a fight" Derek pointed out, and Scott nodded agreeing with Derek. He looked around at his Pack.

Meanwhile away from Beacon Hills far deep in a forest, a large camp had been set up around an abandoned bunker. A freshly shaven tall man with brown hair that ran down to his collar, dressed in a suit, with a black coat on walked through the camp, as men and women sparred against one another, laugh, talked and ate. He walked into the bunker, down a few stairs and into a large dark room coming to a stop in the middle of the chamber.  
"Has the anchor been dealt with?" A ghostly voice sounded from the surrounding darkness,  
"No my lord, it seems the True Alpha and his Pack have been underestimated, they're more formidable than first thought." The man explained with an overpowering southern accent evidence of a high-end lifestyle.  
"So the girl lives." The ghostly voice hissed,  
"If you were to prolong your plans my Lord for a little longer…" the man started,  
"I can prolong no more, because of your failure Melvin, Scott McCall now solidifies his defences in Beacon Hills and readies for our assault. Pack up the camp and prepare to move out," the voice commanded.  
"We're…." Melvin began,  
"Now!" the voice shouted, Melvin quickly bowed before running out of the bunker,  
"I will kill the anchor myself, I will tear the True Alpha in half, and I will watch Beacon Hills burn!" the voice proclaimed.

-Author's note-

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload been busy with life, I'm also currently in the process of publishing a novel, and so that is taking up much of my time, and I suck at time management haha. I will dedicate more time to this again, and I will get back to writing and be updating it for all of you. Please share your thoughts and opinions with me whether it's a review, a message or follow me on twitter Brayden_Lamaka where I'm trying to be more active, haha but the main thing is to let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you guys, thanks for the support! 3


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapter Four: Welcome to Beacon Hills

The school term was nearing an end, and in the final days, all talk in amongst the social groups at school became about where people were going and what they were doing. For Scott and his pack at school they sat around their table with Riley talking about their plans,  
"Well some of my friends from New York are making the trip out here to visit me" Riley announced happily,  
"Woah, they flying in?" Mason asked,  
"Yeah" Riley confirmed,  
"Is Mr. Lucas coming with them?" Lydia cheekily asked, and Riley blushed,  
"Who is Lucas?" Liam Stiles asked,  
"We are dating" Riley answered,  
"Ah long distance relationship, cute!" Stiles insisted  
"I can't wait for them to meet you guys, I know they will like you all!" Riley claimed  
"How long are they staying for?" Hayden inquired,  
"A couple of weeks" Riley stated. With the ringing of the bell students broke off and headed to class, for the final days of term things seemed as if they had gone back to normal. Incursions into Beacon Hills didn't occur again; but for the seasoned among Scott's pack, they near this calm was not the surrender of their mysterious enemy. Scott's allies began to hear his call and rally themselves; whispers began making their way to Beacon Hills. Rumors of what approached, while they would tell Scott, he decided that he, Chris, Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton and the Hales would keep it to themselves not wanting to take away from the enjoyment the other members of the pack were having in the final days of the term. Scott took the last three days off, allowing himself, Chris and Sheriff Stilinski to walk around Beacons assessing the defensible areas of the town and surrounding forest.  
"What do you think Sheriff?" Chris asked as they stopped and took a break in the woods,  
"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure that there is an army coming to Beacon Hills, but; if by some chance there is I want to keep any and all fighting to the forest. I don't want the citizens of Beacon Hills getting caught up in this." Sheriff Stilinski expressed with great concern,  
"Unless we find some reason to evacuate the town, I'm not entirely sure we will be able to maintain zero civilian casualties." Chris insisted,  
"Well isn't Deaton a Druid, doesn't he know some sort of barrier that we could put around the town?" Sheriff asked,  
"But that would prevent our own Supernatural allies from exiting or entering, and if we were to put a barrier around the entire town that would be an enormous amount of mountain ash," Chris said. Scott went to say something but quickly turned around upon hearing someone approaching, both Chris and Sheriff Stilinski reached for their guns in their holsters. To their shock, they sat Satomi walk towards them,  
"It seems my stealth hasn't entirely been lost." Satomi jested as she joined the group, the three of them relaxed and welcomed her.  
"Thank you for coming Satomi; I'm glad Brett was able to reach you" Scott insisted.  
"As old as I may be Scott, my sense of honor remains, you saved the lives of my pack and I. We shall always be there when you need us" Satomi respectfully said,  
"I heard a rumour you had returned to Japan," Chris claimed,  
"And it was just that, a rumour, one I started as I heard I was being targeted by a small group of Hunters," Satomi revealed,  
"Anyone I may know?" Chris inquired,  
"Not anymore" Satomi grinned, "now back to what you were discussing, Sheriff I do believe I have a solution to your problem," Satomi stated,  
"Seriously?" Sheriff asked eager to hear this possible solution.  
"When I was in an Internment Camp, during World War Two, there was a reason why couldn't I simply break out. A barrier had been put around the camp by Hunters, but the barrier opened and closed when the physical gates of the camp did. Since soldiers guarded the gates with guns, I couldn't escape when they opened" Satomi explained,  
"Beacon Hills is larger than the camp you were in," Scott said.  
"That is true, but if you really want to prevent fighting where innocents could get hurt, then it might be our only option." Satomi insisted,  
"We could always take the fight to them, away from the town, but we don't even know how many are coming or how far away they ar," Chris stated,  
"Doesn't matter, in the end, we are aware they're coming, we have to be ready for them!" Scott said, the others openly agreed with him on that point.

That Saturday; Peter and Derek were in the lounge room of the Hale estate; Peter laid down on the couch, while Derek stood looking out of the window with his arms crossed.  
"I know that look" Peter stated,  
"What look?" Derek asked,  
"The same look that your Mother, my wondrous sister Talia would get when she was troubled. What is it, Derek?" Peter inquired  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking."  
"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."  
"What do you get out of all of this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is some sort of monster heading this way with an army, that doesn't sound like the conditions you typically stay in, you're all about self-preserving, staying alive and making it out on top."  
"You know, I'm hurt that you would think me so shallow!"  
"Aren't you though?"  
"A little"  
"So why are you staying?"  
"Because I have a family to protect, I don't care what you all think of me. I know who I am and I don't have to prove myself to anyone"  
"Not even Malia?"  
"She is my daughter, if she doesn't think that I'm not entirely a monster or a villain, then I'm okay with that."  
"I use to."  
"Use to what?"  
"Think that you were a monster, a purely bad guy."  
"Let's not get too sentimental now Derek."  
"I think that maybe you had good intentions, just went about them the wrong way."  
"The Hale Family has protected this town since we helped found it, we were a powerful dynasty, and overnight we were reduced to ashes, literally. With the death of Talia, I felt like it had fallen to me to rebuild, to restore our Family to its former glory. Now that I've taken a step back I think I now see what Talia saw, that the future isn't up to us, it's up to those who come next. Talia became the leader, the person she was to inspire you and your siblings, to show you the type of people to be. I wonder, if I swallowed my pride and listened to her more often, would I have turned out different?"  
"Well then, time to make a difference. They're here!" Derek said as he turned around having heard the oncoming vehicles and picking up on their scents.  
"Yep!" Peter said as he jumped to his feet, Derek walked over to him and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder,  
"Be the man I know you are Peter, and I know Malia will see you for who you truly are!" Derek assured him. Peter smirked before walking to the door Derek not far behind him; they walked out of the front door onto the front deck then down the stairs just as Lydia pulled up driving her car and Stiles behind her in his jeep. The pack got out of the vehicles and gathered in front of Derek and Peter, while Braeden and Cora walked up behind Derek and Peter joining the group. "Good morning everyone, I know it's early, but Scott and I agreed that perhaps it was about time we started training, while he is working with Satomi and Deaton; Peter and I decided to help the rest of you. Stiles and Mason since the pair of you are the only non-supernatural creatures you will be training with Braeden out back." Derek explained,  
"Did we forget I was possessed for a while by an evil spirit? It was hundreds of years old and very evil" Stiles curiously hoping to get himself out of training.  
"Did that leave you with any supernatural abilities?" Braeden asked,

"No, just nightmares from time to time."  
"Do you know how to use a gun?"  
"No, I'm rather smart, I think of the plans."  
"Good, so you will learn quickly then!" Braeden concluded before leading them off around to the back of the house. They walked away from the house and down a hill arriving at a fighting rage with targets set up, they also found Chris standing next to a table of guns and Hunter's weapons with a joyful smile on his face. Stiles had known Chris for too long to think this was going to be easy on them.  
"Okay, the rest of you, I hope you stretched because we will not be going easy," Derek claimed,  
"How bad can it get?" Malia asked clearly cocky,  
"Oh my dear, to have you ready and able to face whatever is coming for us, I'm going to be training you so very hard that you will wish, that you were back out there in the wild with the other coyotes," Peter said as he walked forward with his usual smirk.  
"Peter is right, you need to be ready, we won't go easy on you; Lydia you will pair up with Parrish, Hayden and Liam, Malia you will partner up with Peter" Derek explained,  
"Wait, why am I with him?" Malia inquired,  
"Because I will be working with everyone, and I thought he would be a better target for you to focus on" Derek answered,  
"Naww, guys please I touched" Peter jested, Malia, shrugged as they broke up into their pairs and began their training under the experienced eye.

The first day of training covered the basics of engaging an individual who had supernatural abilities. Derek and Peter went through step by step offensive and defensive moves for basic attacks, while Stiles and Mason were taught about the very basic of Hunter's tools and rules of engagement. While at first, they found training to be challenging, something awoke in them all, a feeling of realism; knowing that this wasn't like the other dangers they faced. And so while the training was taxing on them they were filled with determination to see it through hoping that it would keep them alive. While the day darkened as storm clouds blanketed the sky, that night two cars would pull up out the front of the Matthews' home, Riley ran out to meet her friends who quickly got out of them to meet her with a warm embrace.  
"Maya, Lucas, Josh, Farkle, Zay, Smackle. Welcome to Beacon Hills how was your flight?" Riley asked,  
"It was long, but it was worth it Niece!" Josh said, Ben, Topanga, and Auggie came out to greet them all. As hugs and greetings were exchanged, Riley and her best friend Maya hugged one another again tightly and warmly while Lucas waited to the side for his turn which as expected did up. It had felt like a lifetime since they had all been together which meant that Riley had to be brought up to date with everything that had been happening back in New York. Josh, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay walked back down to the cars to retrieve the group's luggage. Meanwhile up in the forest of Beacon Hills as the sky rumbled with thunder; at a lookout point that provided a picturesque view of the town lit up at night. The cloaked figured emerged from the shadow of the night and approached the edge, Melvin not far behind him, and a small group of people were a few steps behind him.  
"Look at Melvin," the figure said, Melvin stepped closer and took off his hat,  
"It is a lovely view my Lord" Melvin insisted,  
"It shall be a shame to see it burn!" the figure claimed.  
"I do agree Sir," Melvin said as he retreated a little  
"Welcome everyone, to Beacon Hills! The first battleground in the war to come!" the figure proclaimed as he opened his eyes and in the darkness that shrouded his face. His golden eyes glowed even brighter than normal. For Scott and his pack, they were unaware of what the storm had brought to their town; the evil lurked in the darkness around Beacon Hills. How little they knew of what was about to unfold. Above them, a deep and fearsome thunder rumbled while bright and violent lighting carved open the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy is Here

Chapter Five: The Enemy is Here

"You all picked up on it?" Chris Argent asked as Scott, Deaton, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Sheriff, Chris and Derek stood around in the back room of Deaton Animal's clinic, early that morning.  
"It was unlike any other scent I've smelt before" Malia stated,  
"It wasn't alone," Scott said,  
"Then we can conclude that they are here." Chris insisted,  
"Deaton please tell me you've got something for us," Sheriff Stilinski said,  
"I'm unaware of what this creature is exactly, but I have found something we could use to help us keep the people of Beacon Hills safe." Deaton expressed.  
"Well that's some good news, what is it?" Stiles asked,  
"The Dread Doctors developed a way to knock out an area of people in order to cover up any incidents that would occur if their subjects got loose." Deaton began before walking into another and returning with a book he had retrieved from the Dread Doctors. He opened it up and looked through the pages before coming to a stop and putting the book down on the table in the middle of the room; everyone stepped forward to get a better look at what was on the page. "A mountain ash barrier with these emitters around the edge of the barrier, they emit a signal through the barrier. In short, it will put everyone within the barrier to sleep, while the mountain ash will prevent any supernatural creatures from entering." Deaton explained,  
"So you want to knock out the entire town?" Sheriff Stilinski asked,  
"I want to contain them to the town where they will be safe" Deaton answered,  
"It's a good idea, we put Beacon Hills to sleep and engage the enemy outside the town" Chris agreed,  
"Except there is no fallback point for us" Derek pointed out,  
"We go at them, we have to win, but we don't even know what the creature is that the Dread Doctors created" Lydia stated,  
"Well, from what I've read the Dread Doctors tried a number of things in their attempts to bring the Beast back to life" Deaton began  
"He was one of their attempts?" Sheriff Stilinski asked,  
"One of their experiments yes, I do believe Scott this is one of those creatures we talked about, a creature not born but created, a reason to be afraid of what lurks in the dark. Because this creature was not only an experiment of the Dread Doctors it was strong enough to break free of them, and chase them around the globe. If these creatures are the same one" Deaton continued,  
"Then we need to take that more care if this thing chased the Dread Doctors around…" Chris insisted.

When their meeting was over instead of going home Scott instead went to Beacon Hills Memorial. He parked his motorbike and carried his helmet under his arm as he walked through the cemetery. He eventually stopped in front of a grave and sat down looking at it while resting his helmet on the ground next to him.  
"Hey Allison, sorry I haven't been by in awhile. Had a lot going on, still do actually; you I wish you were here Allison" Scott whispered. He sat quietly for a few minutes when suddenly he heard his named whispered on the breeze,  
"Scott, Scott McCall" Melvin whispered, Scott not recognizing the voiced looked around.  
"So you can hear me good, don't worry I know how to mask my scent" Melvin hissed with his accent adding a sense of intimidation, Scott looked back at Allison's headstone.  
"Who are you?" Scott asked,  
"Not a friend if that's what you're wondering" Melvin insisted,  
"You've probably already counted the number of civilians also in the cemetery. Now while I have thought about killing them I went against it thinking I wait in case you tried something, because you know we hunt those who hunt us and all that."  
"The Hunter's code?"  
"Oh yes, it was drilled into my head from about the age of twelve if I remember correctly."  
"You're a Hunter, and a Werewolf?"  
"Intriguing isn't it?"  
"But, I thought Hunters killed themselves if they're bitten"  
"Let me tell you what happened, I love telling this story. Some years ago now, I was on a hunt around Austin Texas, apparently, some creature had attacked a little boy. Don't worry though the boy made a full recovery and wasn't turned so he got to grow up; but while on my hunt I found this creature and he was unlike anything I had ever seen. It turned me and I became the first of its soldiers, he told me his plans and I was in awe of the vision he had!"  
"So how does Riley fit into your plans?"  
"She is the anchor for a creature my Master wishes to add to his army."  
"His army, what is he going to do with it in his army?"  
"For the war, of course, we are going to depose the Hunters and any other supernatural creature that would stand against us. We shall drag the Hunters from their seats of power and replace them and once more the Werewolves shall become the apex predator."  
"I guess my friends and I are making it difficult for you"  
"You have, but no longer, you and your pack shall be the first casualties of this war. You should not make a habit of wasting your time with the dead Scott, especially now that we're here and on the move."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How is her father Scott? I wonder if they'll be reunited soon"  
"Argent!" Scott said as he picked up his helmet and ran for his mike, pulling out his phone and calling Stiles.  
"Scott?"  
"Get everyone to Argent now, they're going after him!" Scott instructed,  
"Okay, I got it, where are you?"  
"I will meet you all at the Hale estate!" Scott said before he quickly hung up and called Derek.

Derek had left his phone inside while He, Peter, Braeden and Cora and Argent stood outside on the porch watching several people walk towards their house.  
"Goodness me, if it isn't Derek Hale, wow you've grown up!" The woman in the middle said as she approached,  
"Who are you?" Derek asked,  
"Elissa, I knew your Mom, I like what you've done with the house. Correct me if I'm wrong though didn't it burn down?" Elissa asked,  
"It did" Derek confirmed,  
"Shame, sorry to hear about your family, your Mom was a kind and very wise woman. A famous Alpha just how she wanted it" Elissa hissed,  
"My sister wanted many things in life, fame was never one of them" Peter stepped in.  
"I'm sorry and you are?" Elissa inquired,  
"Peter Hale"  
"Peter?"  
"The one and only!"  
"You've changed after all these years,"  
"Time will do that to you, I'm thankful that I was lucky enough to age well unlike others." Peter insisted as he walked down the stairs.  
"You two know each other?" Derek asked,  
"We spent many nights getting to know each other"  
"What are you doing here Elissa?"  
"We came for Argent!" Elissa revealed, Peter smiled while Derek and the others stood firm and ready, Derek and Cora even growling a little.  
"There are only seven of you" Peter pointed out,  
"And five of you"

"Good, you are aware of the odds"  
"There doesn't have to be a fight Peter"  
"No one is fighting; yet"  
"My boss could be good for your family, Peter. He plans on killing the Ture Alpha, he could restore your family to its former glory, no better, when he has achieved his goals he could carve you out a kingdom. He would raise your family to greater heights than ever before, you would outshine even Talia herself, and all you have to do is hand over one pesky Hunter and join us." Elissa suggested, her words seductive, poisonous buried deep in Peter's mind. He turned around and started walking towards Chris, who looked Peter directly in the eyes,  
"Peter!" Derek said standing in Peter's way but he overpowered Derek and threw him to the ground to the left of him. Cora was next to try and stop her Uncle, but he threw her out of his way and down onto the grass to his right, Peter continued on his way as if nothing had happened. Braeden stepped in front of him but Peter shifted and growled at her forcing her back, Peter then stepped in front of Chris, his diamond blue eyes staring were not an intimidating site for Chris.  
"It's nothing personal Argent" Peter growled,  
"I know," Chris said, Peter patted Chris' waist twice confusing him but Peter simply nodded. He stepped to the side, grabbed Chris' arm tightly and escorted him to Elissa; when they came to a stop in front of her Peter released Chris and stood behind him,  
"Check him!" Elissa ordered, two of her men one either side of her turned and approached Chris who turned around and faced Peter as he put his hands underneath his jacket and on his waist. In a sudden moment Chris dropped to his knees, he pulled out two pistols from their holsters strapped to his belt and fired a single shot from each gun hit both targets in the head. Peter put both his hands on Chris' shoulders and leapt over him tackling Elissa to the ground. Derek and Cora immediately shifted and attacked their closest targets, one of the remaining Werewolves ran towards Braeden believing her to be defenceless, with ease she pulled a pistol from its holster and fired three rounds into him before taking out the final enemy who charged a distracted Cora. With their opponents killed the Hale Family and Chris stood up and relaxed ever so slightly,  
"That was well thought, you have that ready since the beginning?" Chris asked Peter who pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and began cleaning the blood away from his hands.  
"From the moment they all stood where they were," Peter confirmed as the others hurried over to them,  
"Wait you knew he wasn't going to hand you over?" Cora asked,  
"Not initially but then I knew he wasn't," Chris said,  
"How?" Braeden inquired,  
"When he threw you, Derek, I began to question, why throw him? It would have been difficult but Peter could have easily just pushed you out of the way, but then to also throw you Cora it didn't make sense. She is strong, yes but Peter could have easily pushed her out of the way when I saw where you both landed I knew it wasn't coincidence, but it was the patting of my waist, you were checking to see if I was armed" Chris revealed and Peter smiled proudly,  
"I remembered that you're never truly unarmed, I was just hoping that you at least had weapon there," Peter said,  
"I'm sorry Uncle, I thought you were actually going to turn him over" Cora apologized,  
"No need to say sorry Niece I haven't done much in the past to keep your trust in me high," Peter assured her,  
"Elissa said her boss could give you everything you wanted," Derek stated  
"Elissa couldn't have, handing Argent over was no guarantee, we could have handed him over and they attack or come back with more men and attack us then. And I've changed Derek, it may be difficult to see now but I do hope that one day you will all see that, I care and value my family greatly but in different ways than I use too." Peter explained as they picked up on Scott approaching on his motorbike, they listened closely enough and could hear the sound of more approaching vehicles. "Shall we sit on the bodies and claim our victory, or sit on the porch drinking tea?" Peter jested and they all chuckled as their reinforcements arrived. Scott brought his bike to a stop, he turned it off and dropped his helmet on the ground before slowly walking over to them,  
"You, guys…." Scott mumbled,  
"Jeez, thanks for the heads up Scott" Peter hissed jokingly,  
"I, I tried calling no one answered," Scott explained,  
"We know Scott, heard our phones, we were just a little pre-occupied." Derek smiled at him as the others pulled up.

-Author's note-

Hey, guys, please share your thoughts and opinions with me whether it's a review, a message or follow me on twitter Brayden_Lamaka where I'm trying to be more active, haha but the main thing is to let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you guys, thanks for the support! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Friends and Allies

**Chapter Six: Friends and Allies**

They gathered the bodies and set them on fire in a hole in the ground behind the Hale Estate. Scott and his pack gathered in the main lounge room of the Hale House where they were informed of what had happened not too long ago now.  
"Why are they after Argent?" Malia asked,  
"We forgot to ask" Peter insisted,  
"Doesn't mean we don't know why" Deaton stated,  
"What are you talking about?" Scott inquired,  
"Did you want to tell them or shall I?" Deaton asked looking over at Chris.  
"If you think that is the reason why; then I believe that it's best if doesn't come from me, it will be more believable coming from you." Chris stated, and Peter chuckled,  
"You don't think that is the reason why?" He asked,  
"Could someone please bring the rest of us up to date with what's going on?" Stiles asked Deaton, Chris and Peter all looked at one another.  
"Hunters have been around since the first Argent slew The Beast; many Supernatural creatures will have run in with a Hunter or two in their lives. Many Supernatural creatures though will go their entire lives never coming face to face with an Argent; if you hear one is in town you either keep your head down or get out of town as fast as you can." Deaton explained,  
"So what, Argent's are feared in the Supernatural community?" Scott asked,  
"Of course, they're the first Hunters. Supernatural creatures know how dangerous most Hunters can be, imagine the stories they hear about the original family." Deaton continued,  
"Okay so Argent is a target for them meaning he is an advantage for us" Stiles insisted,  
"How so Stiles?" Chris asked a little concerned by his tone.  
"Well if they're after you, we could use that to draw them out ambush them, maybe if we do enough damage they might leave us alone," Stiles suggested  
"Before we go any further can we establish who the man talking to me was?" Scott insisted Chris looked down at the floor for a few moments before looking back up.  
"It sounds like Melvin Tasla, a few years ago now a young boy was bitten. So the Tasla Family sent Melvin and a few of their Hunters out to look for the creature and deal with it, but they never returned. In the following weeks, the Tasla Family focused their manpower and resources on finding them even calling my Father for assistance. We searched for them, and eventually, a team reported in that they found Melvin, we immediately lost contact with them and after going to their last known location discovered their remains. Concluding that Melvin had turned, we went into the area in force one night to put down him and whoever turned him. The problem was when we had left the Tasla Mansion Melvin broke in and killed his parents, siblings and any who protected them. The Remnants of the Tasla Family put a large bounty on Melvin, and since then he has been one of our most wanted." Chris explained,  
"So why does he just fear the Argents or you in particular?" Lydia asked,  
"When I went back to New York last year I may have run into him, nearly would have caught him but the other Werewolves he was with sacrificed themselves so he could escape." Chris answered,  
"Wait when were you in New York?" Scott asked  
"About a year ago" Chris replied,  
"What was he doing in New York?" Stiles continued as he stepped forward, Chris thought deeply about it for a minute. He looked at Stiles with great concern,  
"I totally overlooked it!" Chris insisted causing alarm within the group.

Riley was giving her friends a tour of Beacon Hills, and after stopping at a café for a break they continued on their journey, the problem though was that Riley might have taken the wrong turn or two and the group was now lost, something Riley was feeling too guilty to admit.  
"So Riles, what's this place?" Maya asked suspiciously.  
"This is the uh, the warehouse district of Beacon Hills, and um" Riley explained,  
"We're lost!" Smackle stated emotionlessly,  
"We aren't lost Smackle, why would you say something like that?" Riley asked nervously.  
"Riley, are we lost?" Lucas asked plainly,  
"I know that we're in the warehouse district so I wouldn't say that we're entirely lost" Riley insisted.  
"But we are still lost, which in this town with its murder rate means there is a higher chance we will be added to that statistic; that's right I did my research on this place," Smackle pointed out.  
"Smackle!" Farkle hissed,  
"What is the matter beloved?" Smackle asked unaware of what she did wrong,  
"We agreed we wouldn't bring that up!" Farkle reminded her,  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, but she went and got us lost in this part of this town. Only increasing our chances of becoming part of that statistic," Smackle explained,  
"Uh guys, who are they?" Zay asked as he drew everyone's attention to the two older men walking towards them angrily,  
"Guys!" Josh called out drawing their attention to the two younger men approaching them from the opposite direction,  
"Down the alleyway go!" Lucas ordered pointing to the alley off to their side, and with great haste, the group ran for their lives. The four men supposedly gave case, but the group didn't look back, as they were running they heard strange animal noises coming from where they were installing more fear into them. Lucas who ran at the back of the group came to a quick stop and turned around just as a man who had shifted jumped into view. His claws scratched on the ground, with his yellow eyes he stared Lucas down; Lucas rolled his head back and around before throwing his forward. He shifted and growled at his opponent as he flicked out his fingers releasing his claws, both of them prepared to charge at one another when suddenly another werewolf dropped down behind Lucas' opponent and knocked him out. Lucas was confused but remained steadfast and growled,  
"You can settle down little Omega," the man said as he shifted back and slowly approached Lucas who backed up and out of the alleyway to find himself flanked by the two younger men from before.  
"You are you?" Lucas grunted throw his teeth,  
"I'm Jackson, the individual to your left is Isaac, and that is Ethan on your right." Jackson introduced,  
"Why did you help me?" Lucas inquired,  
"Because our Alpha told us too" Jackson insisted,  
"Who is your Alpha?"  
"Scott McCall"  
"What, you guys are part of the McCall Pack?"  
"Yeah we are some of the originals" Isaac claimed with a confident smirk on his face.  
"Lucas!" his friends called out as they came running towards them, Lucas quickly shifted back and turned around.  
"What are you guys doing?" Lucas asked clearly concerned,  
"Well we realised that you weren't with us, so we came back for you" Farkle explained,  
"Who are these guys?" Josh asked suspiciously,  
"Jackson, Isaac and Ethan they scared off the people chasing us" Lucas explained,  
"Are you guys with Scott?" Riley asked,  
"We are indeed Riley Matthews" Jackson confirmed,  
"How do you know my name?" Riley asked.  
"Scott told us, said you looked like an old friend of ours," Jackson said clearly taken back by the resemblance,  
"So we found both the anchor and the wolf, we've done pretty good on our first day" Isaac stated.  
"What?" both Riley and Lucas said,  
"Look we need to get somewhere safe before we continue this conversation" Ethan insisted,  
"Okay we will go back to our cars and head home," Riley said.  
"Can't let you, they could be watching your house, until we've checked it out we need to take you to one of the safe houses." Ethan continued,  
"You guys have a safe house?" Lucas asked,  
"It's plural, we have more than one, Scott and our pack's Druid Deaton set them up a while ago" Jackson explained,  
"Wait what the hell is going on here?" Maya asked clearly lost,  
"You guys could still be in danger, so we're going to take you to a safe house and explain everything there." Isaac stated and not wanting to waste any more time; Jackson, Isaac and Ethan whisked Riley and her friends away. They took them to Derek's old loft and told them what they needed to know.  
"So you are all Werewolves?" Zay asked voicing the group's disbelief,  
"Well yes, but I'm also part Kanima" Jackson mumbled,  
"Even you Lucas?" Maya asked looking at him, and he only nodded,  
"How long?" Riley sternly asked,  
"Riley!" Lucas said softly,  
"How long?" Riley repeated  
"Since Texas" Lucas admitted,  
"Why didn't you tell me, how couldn't you tell me?"  
"How could I Riles, you tell me how I was supposed to say that when I was a little kid, I was bitten by some creature that turned me into a supernatural creature. Which by the way, I didn't know until a few years ago when I got incredibly angry and took it out on my school forcing myself and my Mom to move to New York. How could of I told you that and had you believe me?" Lucas questioned, and Riley was silent.

Meanwhile at the Hale Estate Scott, Peter, Derek, and Chris sat around a table.  
"I want to meet him," Scott said,  
"Melvin?" Chris asked,  
"No, whoever it is he is working for" Scott answered,  
"There are times when I believe that you are an intelligent individual, but then you go and say things like that which make me question it." Peter insisted  
"Why do you want to meet him?" Derek asked, and the three of them looked at him as Scott looked down at his hands.  
"If I can stop a war, shouldn't I try to?" Scott asked, looking up at them,  
"I understand that you want to try and talk us out of this Scott, but these people aren't going to listen to reason." Chris said,  
"But if they don't shouldn't I still try my hardest just to make sure?" Scott argued,  
"Yes, yes you should!" Peter said suddenly surprising everyone at the table including Scott who all quickly became confused.  
"I thought you would have been the last to agree with me Peter" Scott stated,  
"Normally I would, but I know what you're like Scott and I think in this case with what is to come. I think that you trying your hardest to prevent the coming conflict is who you are and if you don't do this, it will hold you back, when the fighting starts we need your conscious cleared, we need you to commit to the fight fully. Not be thinking about what if you had tried to talk to them." Peter explained, and it made sense to those sitting with him, and quietly they nodded in agreement except for Scott. He sat looking at Peter, as for in that moment he didn't see the evil monster who always had an ulterior motive; manipulating those around him to achieve it that Scott had known for so long, No, now he saw a true and honest man. A good man.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for the time between this installment and the last. I've been busy with life and other projects for anyone who is unaware I'm working on publishing a novel and that's a lot of work haha. Please leave a review or inbox me with your thoughts, opinions, or any criticisms you may have I love to you from you guys. Feel free to follow me on twitter /Brayden_lamaka :D

Thanks,  
Brayden L


	7. Chapter 7: For a Better Tomorrow

Chapter Seven: For a Better Tomorrow

Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia arrived at Derek's loft when they entered they found everyone quietly talking amongst themselves. Everyone's attention though turned to them, Scott looked at Riley who stood with Lucas standing behind her with one of his arms around her as they looked out the window. For a moment a picture of him and Allison flashed in Scott's mind;  
"You were right Scott, it's a scary resemblance," Jackson said as the three of them approach Scott and the others to meet them warmly.  
"What's going on, how long do we have to stay here?" Maya asked interrupting the group's reunion.  
"For at least tonight, tomorrow I will be meeting with the leader of the people who are after Riley and Lucas. I'm hoping I can resolve this without fighting" Scott explained, he looked back at Riley and Lucas who now stood with Lucas standing a step behind her, both of them looking at Scott. Another picture of he and Allison flashed in his head, and quickly he backed off, Riley noticed his reaction and was curious but also concerned.  
"I have to go, but stay here, and you'll be safe, I will see you all tomorrow with good news hopefully," Scott said immediately leaving afterwards.  
"Well he seems strange" Zay stated, Stiles and the others knowing what was wrong with him simply looked at one another awkwardly before Isaac closed the door, and they all sat down. Riley looked at them each individually for a moment,  
"Jackson" Riley called out,  
"Yeah Riley?" Jackson replied,  
"You said that you know who I was because Scott told you I resembled a friend, who was she?" Riley asked, and Jackson was silent. He looked around at his friends, setting his gaze upon Stiles lastly and the two looked one another in the eyes. Stiles nodded, and Jackson lowered his head, the eyes of Riley and her friends turned to Stiles.  
"This isn't the first time we've done this; for years we have been fighting and protecting this town, against a pack of Alphas, a Demon Wolf, a crazy druid. An evil thousand-year-old spirit, being on a dead pool for professional killers, Hunters, oh and Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gevaudan. We're all lucky to be here, but not all of us made it. Her name was Allison Argent; she was Chris' daughter, they were our Romeo and Juliet; she came from one of the oldest and greatest families of Hunters and Scott, well, he is what they hunted. Whether they were keeping it a secret, sneaking around, fighting on the same or opposite side, arguing with one another, even when they broke up and saw other people we all knew that it was always them. She was his anchor, and they were one another's first love, and she died in his arms" Stiles explained but took a moment to rub his nose and wipe away a tear, Riley and her friends looked at the reactions of Stiles and the others and felt sad, but also guilt. "We've lost many friends and family." Stiles said looking at Ethan, and then back at Riley, "for us, for Scott most of all; looking at you is like looking at a memory, a ghost. He sees the two of you and is reminded of what he had, of what he lost." Stiles continued, bringing about a somber mood in the loft,  
"I'm sorry if myself or any of us didn't sound like we appreciate what you are all doing for us." Maya insisted sorrowfully,  
"You're scared, we understand, so are we," Lydia said,  
"You guys are?" Josh asked,  
"Fear is a common thing when we do stuff like this, go up against the bad guys. You aren't the first people we've had to watch over or protect. Some of us have even been in your position now. We're always scared, but no matter how much we are will do what we have to in order to protect Beacon Hills," Jackson insisted,  
"To protect those who cannot protect themselves." Ethan continued, and his friends smiled.

The following day Scott patiently waited in the forest, his eyes were closed, but he was not unaware of the situation around him. Deaton was at the Animal Clinic listening to what was happening via his and Scott's phone while Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish, Argent and the Hales laid in hiding ready to come out and assist Scott if need be. Eventually Scott picked up on the scent, a cold chill ran down his spine as the individual approached; finally the cloaked figured emerged from the bushes and walked into the clearing standing opposite Scott.  
"Scott McCall!" He called out,  
"And you are?" Scott inquired, the man removed his hood, he has shoulder length dark black hair, and his skin had an unnatural color to it.  
"You may call me Lucian" Lucian insisted,  
"Okay"  
"I see you have your Beta and his friends guarding the parent's house, and I know you're hiding the girl and Lucas somewhere it's only a matter of time until I find them. I also see that you've brought some pawns for your protection, smart of you, but sadly I brought more."  
"I value quality over quantity" Scott insisted, and Lucian erupted into laughter,  
"Excellent Scott, very good indeed. So tell me how long must to stall for?"  
"I'm not stalling for anything."  
"Oh come on Scott, let's not lie to one another. I know you've done a call to arms, with each passing day your allies amass in Beacon Hills. You're preparing to do battle against me and mine."  
"I'm here hoping we can come to a diplomatic solution without any more blood; so you want Riley and Lucas, how about you take me instead, add a True Alpha to your ranks in the place of an Omega."  
"Against any other omega I would accept in a heartbeat, but Lucas is the only Omega to survive my bite, so he holds a special place in my heart. And you don't understand Scott; I want to fight you, an Alpha Pack, a Nogitsune, Dead Doctors and The Beast of Gevaudan; all have fallen before you Scott."  
"Then you and I, let's fight. If I win you leave empty-handed, you win, and you can take them."  
"Oh no Scott, then all of Deaton's hard work would have been for naught, that's right I know about your plan to surround Beacon Hills with mountain ash," Lucian revealed, Scott remained emotionless not wanting to give anything away while Deaton dropped his head. "I'm going to beat you, Scott, I'm going to kill your allies, and I'm going to break through your defenses and slaughter the people of Beacon Hills. Why? Because I can, and I want to, it will be an example to those who would stand against Me."  
"There is no convincing you otherwise?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you even come here?"  
"I wanted to see you in person, get the measure of you. Make sure I know which one you are on the battlefield." Lucian insisted, Scott turned around and walked away as Lucian smiled with a menacing evil in his eyes.

In the Animal Clinic, Deaton had ended the call, he stood up and leaned up against the wall when he heard the front door of the clinic open and close and footsteps approaching. Marin Morrell walked around the corner and smiled at her brother,  
"You took your time," Deaton pointed out,  
"I wasn't sure if you were serious or not from your messages."  
"Scott just met with our enemy, he knows about the plan, so I'm more serious now than what I was when I called and messaged you."  
"You're too close to this Alan, come with me, and we will leave Beacon Hills when we have you'll be able to clear your head and think clearly."  
"I can't-do that Marin, there comes a point in time when you must ask yourself, how much are you willing to stand by and watch happen, to let happen before you intervene?"  
"We are Druids, Emissaries; our job is to advise and maintain the balance, yes we may get our hands a little dirty, but this?"  
"I failed Talia and her family; I won't fail Scott and his pack, my pack."  
"You care for them?"  
"I tried to remain just an advisor to them Marin, but they took me in and made me part of their pack. After Talia and the Hale Family, I never thought I'd find another pack. I lost all purpose, but then came Scott he gave me purpose again Marin, I've seen him grow from a confused and scared Omega to a True Alpha with a pack I've never seen the likes of before. I care for him Marin, like a son, I'm not abandoning him now, not ever."  
"But Alan, this magic it will surely come with a price!"  
"I'm willing to pay it, to guarantee a better tomorrow. If I don't do anything and our enemy wins there won't be a balance to maintain if I help and we lose then at least I know I tried."  
"Please big brother, come with me, at least to say goodbye to the others." Marin insisted, and Alan walked over to a small cabinet and opened it up before pulling out a briefcase. He walked over to Marin and handed it to her,  
"All my goodbyes, my final words to them are all in there, even for you" Deaton revealed, Marin gently took the briefcase and looked her brother in the eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, and they hugged one another tightly,  
"I hope to see you when this is all over Alan," Marin said,  
"I hope so too Marin" Alan agreed.  
"But if not, I will remember you brother" Marin insisted as they pulled away from one another and Deaton chuckled.  
"I hope you will, thank you and goodbye" Deaton concluded before Marin turned around and walked towards the door when the door closed behind her Deaton walked to the table in the middle of the room and leaned on it. He dropped his head and fought back the tears; as did Marin walking to her car, she opened up the driver's door.  
"It's been sometime Morrell," a familiar voice said from behind her, and so she turned around.  
"I wondered when you would show up Deucalion" Marin greeted,  
"Well Scott called and told me what was happening, and I knew I had to come help."  
"You know what my brother intends to do?"  
"He asked for my unbiased opinion yes."  
"And you told him to do it?"  
"He was going ahead with using it, with or without my opinion, there wasn't anything I could say."  
"Of course not."  
"I'm not here to argue with you Morrell; I'm here to say that I'm sorry for all the wrong I did to you. I was blinded, filled with such anger and rage that I…"  
"It's okay, I understand, I never thought that you were entirely evil, seeing you here only proves that."  
"Well, Scott McCall has the fearsome power of turning enemies into friends."  
"Are you going to fight?"  
"Oh no I'm not a fighter I'm a killer and his cause, our cause the one we stand for is one worth killing for"  
"Which is?"  
"For peace, for a better tomorrow. Before I was blinded I too had a vision of peace, and now Scott seems to embody everything I wanted, soon he will have both Hunters and Supernatural creatures fighting side by side for this cause."  
"Well then Deucalion, I wish you good fortune in the war to come. If I don't see you again, I will remember you for the man you became before the end, not the monster you once were." Marin said as she smiled warmly at him,  
"As always Morrell thank you for everything, may we meet again" Deucalion concluded, Marin got into her car and shortly afterwards drove away. He walked into the Animal Clinic and looked at Deaton who was again leaning up against the wall; he saw two short glasses on the table and a bottle of old whiskey.  
"For old time's sake?" Deaton asked, and Deucalion chuckled,  
"With what is to come, how can I say no?" He smiled, and the two both approached the table. They both raised their glasses;

 _"For a better tomorrow."_


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Beacon Hills

**_Chapter Eight: Goodbye Beacon Hills_**

When all seems lost and when it looks as if everything is against you as if everything you know is about to fall to the ground. Stay strong, hold on, press on and find the light in the darkness. For the McCall Pack, things did seem bleak; as they walked down the streets seeing the people of Beacon Hills, an overbearing sadness consumed them. Even as their allies arrived in the town, the Calaveras and many other Hunters that Argent was able to gain the support of, Satomi and her pack returned from the shadows of Beacon Hills. Kira and her parents returned to Beacon Hills and with the Skinwalker's permission had released Theo from his imprisonment under the agreement that if he helped them defend Beacon Hills, he would be allowed to go free. Kincaid with his newly formed pack of which he was the Alpha also answered the call and returned to Beacon Hills; the leaders of Scott's allies all met at the Hale Estate. Anyone could feel the tension in the room,  
"Quite the gathering we have here; good luck" Peter whispered before Scott stepped forward drawing the room's attention to him.  
"I would like to thank you all for coming, I know this isn't easy, Hunters and Werewolves have been fighting one another for centuries, but Beacon Hills is under siege by a common enemy. One who wants to wage war and destroy everything in his way Hunters and Supernatural alike" Scott began,  
"And how strong of an army does this Lucian have?" Araya Calavera asked.  
"More than us, but we have something Lucian doesn't" Scott answered,  
"And what, Scott McCall is that?" Araya inquired,  
"He may have the numbers, but we have quality," Scott said, and he could see people smiling and nodding their heads agreeing with him.  
"But what is the plan, if he knows about the idea to surround the town with Mountain Ash then he is working to get passed it." Mr Yukimaura asked,  
"I am working on something, but for the sake of keeping it from our enemy I think it's best if for now, I keep it to myself." Deaton insisted, and everyone seemed to agree with him,  
"So then, what is it we are to do in the meantime?" Satomi inquired,  
"When I'm ready to commence with my plan I shall let you know, until then I assume remain diligent" Deaton advised. And diligent they remained, the McCall allies slipped into the day to day life of Beacon Hills, keeping a watchful eye on the populace ensuring that they were ready at a moment's notice in case of an attack. Riley and her friends remained in the loft under the protection of Scott's pack, but shortly after midday Deaton sent out a text message to the leaders in the McCall alliance telling everyone to meet at the Nemeton. By after past two in the afternoon the McCall allies had rallied their forces around the Nemeton, once everyone was inside Deaton finished a ring of Mountain Ash around them all causing much concern amongst all those in attendance.  
"What's going on here Deaton?" Scott asked as he and the other leaders formed a close ring around the Nemeton with everyone else behind them.  
"It is a safety measure to protect us from what I'm about to do." Deaton insisted as he approached the Nemeton and opened the box that was placed on it. "The Nemeton is an old and powerful force, one that since it's reawakening as acted as a beacon for the Supernatural; drawing them to Beacon Hills. In saying that; it can also be used to do the opposite and send people away, or in other words, cause a mass migration from Beacon Hills. Not only that, it will be as if Beacon Hills never existed, people will have their memories of it, but they will never remember the name, the Nemeton will send people away, keep them away, and Beacon Hills shall become a ghost town until someone one-day returns, somehow." Deaton explained, and all were silent, processing what he had explained to them,  
"Well is the ritual done?" Peter asked looking down at the blood circles drawn on the Nemeton and the few items such as leaves and what looked like beans in the middle.  
"Well no, there is one more thing needed to complete the ritual, but I wanted to make sure we were all here and safe from the effects," Deaton said. He sighed and reached into the box in front of him, out of nowhere he pulled a knife out and cut from his palm up his left arm and stopping underneath his elbow. Everyone stood in shock and horror,  
"Deaton, what have you done!" Scott yelled as he rushed to Deaton's side, the trees around the Nemeton began to blow, leaves began to swirl around the Mountain Ash border, and Deaton rested his bloody left hand on the Nemeton.  
"The Nemeton requires sacrifice, to protect those who cannot protect themselves, it is a price that I'm willing to pay," Deaton said,  
"No, there has to be another way, we could have…" Scott began,  
"Its okay Scott, I choose this. After my failure to save Talia and her family, I was lost, and you gave me a purpose once more. Scott, you gave me a pack, a family and watching you grow up into the Alpha; into the man standing before me makes me proud beyond words." Deaton interrupted but stopped as he became weak while the winds outside become violent. Deaton looked at Derek, Peter and Cora and smiled.  
"Talia would be proud of you." Deaton began and looked Peter directly in the eyes, "proud of what and who the three of you have become." Deaton concluded, a single tear ran down Peter's cheek as he did a quick nod; Deaton leant on the Nemeton as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Fight all of you, and win" Deaton commanded, everyone slowly nodded and bowed their heads in respect for Deaton as he collapsed onto the Nemeton and looked up at Scott who stood to his side. "You became like a son to me Scott, I, love, you all," Deaton whispered before taking his last breath; a considerable force of wind shot from the Nemeton blowing open the Mountain Ash barrier and silencing the violent winds around them. Scott and all those who knew Deaton began to shed tears for their fallen friend, everyone there was inspired by his sacrifice and made the silent oath to make sure it wasn't in vain.

Two days later and results were already starting to show, shops began closing, and the more people on the roads driving away from Beacon Hills increased. Melissa arrived home from the hospital to find Scott waiting for her in the kitchen with her bags packed and ready by the door.  
"Scott, what's going on?" Melissa asked curiously,  
"I want you to leave town before everything goes down." Scott insisted,  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm not leaving you here to fight a war."  
"Mom, there isn't anything you can do from here on out, and I won't be able to focus if I know you're in harm's way."  
"Scott, this isn't up for discussion I'm not leaving!"  
"You're fighting it."  
"Fighting what Scott?"  
"The urge deep down to leave Beacon Hills," Scott said, and Melissa stared at him for a minute,  
"What did you do Scott?" Melissa asked worryingly, tears welled in Scott's eyes  
"It was Deaton; he didn't just die Mom; he sacrificed himself to the Nemeton so that it would umm, send the people of Beacon Hills away."  
"Why, why don't you want to leave?"  
"Because he protected me and everyone that is here to fight Lucian. We wanted to clear the town of any innocent people that could have gotten caught in the crossfire." Scott explained as Argent, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles walked through the front door and into the lounge room. Scott turned to face them,  
"What are the three of you doing here?" Melissa asked trying to hide her emotions,  
"We're here to say goodbye Melissa." Sheriff Stilinski revealed,  
"Oh no, if I have to leave I'm not listening to any goodbyes because I'm going to see you all when this is over. I'll be back to patch any wounds" Melissa said, and the three of them diverted their gazes from her, "what is it?" She asked,  
"The Nemeton isn't just getting people to leave town; it is going to make them forgot Beacon Hills," Scott explained,  
"What?" Melissa asked in disbelief.  
"You will retain your memories of Beacon Hills, but nothing else; not its name, location, Beacon Hills will be forgotten by everyone except those who will remain to defend it," Argent explained as the three of the built up the courage to look at her again. The reality of the situation dawned on Melissa, and she dropped her head into her left hand for a few moments while Argent approached her.  
"I told Scott about us, Melissa" He began causing Melissa to lift her head up, "we've all lost a lot. None of us here will be able to fully commit to this fight if you're in harm's way, Melissa. We don't want to lose you as well," Argent explained as he handed her a piece of paper and a set of keys. "This is the address for a house I own on the coast and the keys to it, Scott walked over and picked up her bags taking them to the car for her. Melissa took the paper and keys before hugging and kissing Argent,  
"I'm mad at you, but I will forgive you all if and when you all come back to me got it, Chris?" Melissa insisted smiling Argent nodded at her,  
"Yes, Mam!" Argent assured before she walked over to Stilinski and hugged him.  
"Thank you for everything Sheriff, we raised two beautiful, wonderful boys but we aren't finished yet, and I can't do it alone okay?" Melissa said firmly, and Stilinski smiled at her,  
"I got it, Melissa, don't worry I won't let you down" He assured her before she moved onto Stiles, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.  
"You listen here young man; I should have never let Scott go out with you that night all those years ago. But I couldn't have asked for a better best friend for my son, and he needs you, so when I see you next I want you two to be where you've always been right by one another's side." Melissa commanded,  
"Always, and if something happens I want to say thank you, for being a mother to me since I lost mine!" Stiles whispered as tears ran down his cheeks and Melissa hugged him once more before walking towards the back saying a last goodbye to the three of them before walking out to her car where Scott waited for her. The tracks of his tears a painful stab to Melissa who said nothing but marched up to her son and hugged him as only a mother could.  
"We'll see one another again when this is all over Mom I swear!" Scott mumbled,  
"I want you to know how proud I am of you Scott, and how much I love you; my son, my baby boy. Lucian better be ready to face the man, the True Alpha that you are because Scott McCall is unlike anything he has ever faced, so you go out there, and you show him, your power, strength, show him how rare you are Scott. And above all else, you beat him, you win!" Melissa commanded before kissing him on the cheek and tightening her hug before stepping back and getting into her car. Scott stepped back and watched as she reversed back and waved one last time at him before driving away. Scott walked back into his house where Argent, Stilinski and Stiles waited for him. He slowly nodded at them before Argent walked up and hugged him,  
"We have work to do" Scott insisted as they knew what was fast approaching.

While driving out of Beacon Hills, Melissa gave it one last look, as storm clouds covered the town,  
"Goodbye Beacon Hills." She whispered before setting her gaze upon the road in front of her. Slowly and without her realising; what Scott and Argent had told her began to come into effect, as the name Beacon Hills faded from her mind forever. Melissa wasn't the first to leave nor the last, and the same thing happened to each and every person that drove away from the town, even the Matthews family who believed that Riley and her friends would be following in their car but remained in the city. Lucian's spies weren't protected by Mountain Ash as his camp was and so they too left town, this meant that by the time Lucian received word of the migration it was far too late for him to react. Days later when he stood at the lookout, all who remained were Scott and his allies, this infuriated Lucian who turned and looked at Melvin.  
"Go get everyone ready, Scott has played his little trick, and now he and his friends will perish, and we shall send them off with a bloody and fiery farewell," Lucian said in anger, Melvin quickly jogged away to prepare the troops.

 **Author's note** :  
Hey, everyone sorry again for the delay in uploading this chapter I've been a tad busy. I have changed this story from a crossover between Girl Meets World and Teen Wolf to just a Teen Wolf Fanfic. This is because I've decided to change the story due to multiple factors, there was going to be more focus and elements from GMW in this story. Though my creative vision has changed, while the few characters that have appeared in the story will semi still be involved it will not be as I originally planned. I have also been waiting for a response from support to see if there was any problem with me changing it over but I've just gone ahead and changed it, and if there is a problem when they get back to me I will turn it back. I hope you continue to follow the story and enjoy it. As always please let me know your thoughts, opinion, criticisms either in a review, message or on my twitter: /Brayden_lamaka thank you again for your support of my work, and I hope you enjoy!

Brayden L


	9. Chapter 9: Against the Storm

Chapter Nine: Against the Storm

Rain poured across the ghost town that Beacon Hills had become. The McCall Forces had taken up positions across the town; for Scott and his friends, they solemnly stood around in Derek's loft in silence, preparing themselves for what was to come. Scott went to walk over and join his friends when he was stopped by Lydia who gave him a concerning look,  
"Lydia, what's the matter?" Scott asked worried,  
"I think we need to change the plan!"  
"Why, have you, seen something?"  
"Yes"  
"About some of us?" Scott asked Lydia remained quiet. "Of me?"  
"Scott, you need to change the plan. Please!" Lydia whispered, her eyes watering and Scott immediately hugged her tightly.  
"You can't tell anyone, okay?" Scott insisted Lydia's eyes shot opened,  
"You, you can't hide this from them?"  
"I need too; I want them to focus on the fight in front of us, not worry about me."  
"Scott, please."  
"It's okay Lydia."  
"No, Scott I saw you die."  
"It's okay, I'll be fine Lydia I promise," Scott assured her hugging her tightly, Lydia felt safe, deep down she was consumed by fear for the man that has done so much to keep her safe since their journey began. Her Alpha, her friend, the first love of her best friend who she failed to save; as much as she wanted to tell everyone there was just something about him that made her feel like everything was going to be alright. Scott and Lydia when they were ready returned to the pack that had gathered in a circle in the middle of Derek's loft, Lydia stood next to Parrish while Scott stood a few steps below the pack's circle.

Scott chuckled quietly, though loud enough to just break the silence bringing the pack's gaze onto him,  
"What's so funny?" Stiles asked with his arm around Malia,  
"I'm just thinking about how this all started, that night you took me out looking for a body in the woods." Scott reminded, and Stiles also chuckled,  
"I also just happened to be wondering in that area" Peter jested,  
"Thinking about it, that night was where it began for all of us, if that night never happened we wouldn't be here." Lydia pointed out,  
"You know I can't picture any of us being together as we are hadn't that night happened, not saying that if it didn't happen, it would be bad. I'm saying that I'm glad it did and that we are all standing here," Jackson commented searching for the right words,  
"I don't think some of us would have been friends if it didn't; our lives would have been so different that, I struggle to picture what it would even look like." Isaac followed on with,  
"Those who would still be with us" Ethan mumbled, and the silence returned to the room, during the sombre silence Riley turned her gaze over to Scott. Scott looked down at his hands, Riley could see the pain in his eyes, the loss, the heartbreak; she felt a deep sorrow for him.  
"Let's do it for them then; for all those we've lost along the way, for all those who would die in Lucian's war, for Riley and her friends, for the future lets charge headstrong against the storm." Scott proclaimed with such vigour that it roused his pack to raise his heads with smiles, eyes filled with tears and determination. It was just in time as a call to arms sounded on the radios, and the pack solemnly hugged and said their goodbyes as they marched off to war. Scott and Stiles stood next to Stile's Jeep, Roscoe,  
"So, you going to be okay?" Scott asked concerned,  
"Yeah I stay here, protect Riley and her friends, you and Lucas take Roscoe with the dummies inside and try and trick them into thinking you're smuggling them out of town." Stiles recited nervously as he patted Roscoe, Scott smiled at him.  
"I'll take good care of him for you."  
"He's been through a lot because of us."  
"We've been through a lot with him."  
"Truthfully speaking he hasn't always been the most reliable companion, I know he won't fail us now though,"  
"Take care, Stiles."  
"Don't even think about it!"  
"What?"  
"You're going to do the heroes goodbye from like every movie and T.V series every; you're coming back, we will see each other when this is all over. Got it?" Stiles said bluntly, Scott chuckled and again smiled at Stiles,  
"Yeah I got it" Scott confirmed before getting into the Jeep, Stiles waved goodbye as he watched Scott and Lucas drive off. Malia walked up behind him and hugged him, Stiles turned and kissed her on the lips,  
"You best be going, you don't want to keep Peter waiting." Stiles insisted though he didn't want Malia to leave,  
"Are you sure you don't need me to stay here?" Malia asked once again,  
"Nah, this place is a fortress, you go out there and be a badass, and I'll be here when it's all over" Stiles assured her, and so with great hesitation, Malia kissed Stiles one last time before walking to Peter's car.

As Peter drove towards the High School he sighed clearly irritated,  
"What is it?" Malia asked annoyed,  
"I, I just feel obligated to say something, because you know, we might not walk away from this" Peter hissed clearly uncomfortable by the openness of the conversation.  
"Well don't, you don't have to say anything!"  
"Well I don't want to be in a situation where I might find myself regretting not saying anything."  
"Peter…  
"Malia please, I wasn't always like this. Everything I've done has been for my family, I would do anything to protect my family and after the fire I found myself without purpose, then I found out that Derek was alive but then he killed me. Which I'm okay with because I had lost my mind, then I came back to life and found out that Cora was also alive and I knew I had to do everything to protect them and restore our family to what it was. Despite everything Derek said I refused to see Scott and his friends as anything but usurpers and so I plotted against them. Then I met you and immediately something inside of me changed, and wanted to, I watched the young woman you grew up to be and saw the effect Scott and your friends had on you. Saw you fall in love with Stiles, and I wanted to protect you but I didn't know how; I started listening to Derek, and came to realise that maybe family isn't just a connection by blood. And now I find myself wanting to be a better man, one deserving of this family I find myself surrounded by, one wanting to be trusted by them. Above all else I want to be the man that is cared and loved by his daughter as he cares and loves her." Peter revealed focusing on the road in front of him, fighting back the tears and the lump in his throat. Malia was unable to take her eyes off of him the entire,  
"You've changed so much since I first met you, so much so that I look forward to seeing you become that man. One you I'm already proud of, because despite your nature you stayed." Malia said before turning her gaze forward looking out onto the road, the pair of them hiding their smiles and continued onwards in silence.

Lucian and Melvin stood at the lookout watching their forces charge into battle against the McCall Forces defending the town; explosions and gunfire sounded as did the roars of Werewolves eager for a fight.  
"Are we to simply wait here while the battle plays out?" Melvin inquired, Lucian took a long and deep breathe in before breathing out,  
"I smell Scott McCall driving from the town, he isn't alone, take a unit and go stop him and if Riley and Lucas are really with him then bring them to me," Lucian grunted,  
"As you command my Lord" Melvin bowed before heading off to accomplish the task given to him. Werewolves under the command of the Hales, and Hunters following Argent garrisoned the High School; they had laid mines across the grass areas which would force the oncoming enemies onto the paths which narrowed them down, making them easier targets. At Beacon Hills Hospital; Araya and Satomi and their respective troops were stationed there to protect the hospital and those inside that would tend to the wounded that were brought in from the field. Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish were in charge of a small force were stationed at the Sheriff Station where Riley and her friends had left some of their clothes in hopes to confuse Lucian's forces. Kincaid, Kira, her parents and Theo ambushed Lucian's troops that attempted to get to Derek's loft through the old and now abandoned mall. Heavy fighting erupted across Beacon Hills, but with care Scott drove along a dirt road leading away from the town, Lucas sat in the passenger seat next to him while in the back were pillows dressed in the clothes of Riley and her friends.  
"They're coming," Scott said calmly,  
"How can you tell?" Lucas inquired,  
"Close your eyes and focus your senses," Scott advised, Lucas closed his eyes breathing in and out at a controlled rate, searching through all the noises for what it was that alerted Scott. He opened his eyes upon discovering that they were being followed,  
"Five Werewolves," Lucas said worryingly,  
"One of them is Melvin; I recognise the sent."  
"Which means they fell for it."  
"Not entirely, but still good enough."  
"They are splitting up!"  
"I know, they will probably try to surround us and cut us off, get ready for a fight!" Scott insisted picking up speed. Scott was correct in his suspicion; Melvin was now chasing Scott from behind him as the other four Werewolves broke off two either side. The terrain became unfavourable and Scott struggled to maintain his speed but he persisted on refusing to stop, although this was not enough, one of Melvin's Werewolves emerged from the rain and charged Roscoe from the left throwing the Jeep into the air spinning off to the right side of the road. When it came crashing down Melvin and his Werewolves surrounded and approached it, Scott and Lucas crawled out from both sides of the car; they were too late Melvin has already seen inside and discovered their rouse.  
"Kill Scott and bring Lucas with you!" Melvin ordered before turning around and leaving.

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been feeling myself and wasn't in the right state of mind. Also been busy with just life stuff. Though I'm back now I hope to get back to regularly uploading, I've missed Teen Wolf a lot so writing this has been harder as I just picture the cast and trying to think of ways to make this last forever lol. I would also like to share with you all some great news. I've finally published my book that I've worked on for five years now titled 'Liberation'. If you want to read some more of my work and support, just go to the Amazon store(online) and search for Liberation by Brayden S. Lamaka and you can purchase it on Kindle or as paperback. Now it isn't perfect but I'm proud of it, and I hope you all give it a read and enjoy it. Just as with this story I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my works so please feel free to leave a review, send me a private message and/or go follow me on twitter /Brayden_lamaka and let me know. :)  
Thanks,  
Brayden L


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Come Home

**Chapter Ten: Time to Come Home**

In the library of Beacon Hills High School, Braeden, Malia and a handful of Hunters and Werewolves stood ready and waiting as the enemy approached the doors; evident by the approaching sounds of fighting.  
"Remember, they are not allowed to get upstairs!" Braeden reminded, and with that said the doors to the library were thrown open gunfire sounded and the roars of Werewolves charging into battle echoed throughout the building. Derek and Cora were fighting on the Lacrosse field while Peter and Argent attempted to prevent too many of the enemies attacking from the front of the school from getting inside.

As the fighting continued in the library, Malia noticed an enemy going to jump up to the railing and as he did Malia leapt forward and tackled him smashing through a bookshelf and crashing on the ground on the library. Braeden used her rifle to knock out the enemy in front of her as she walked up the back stairs to get a better vantage point; it was there she saw Malia with a small piece from the broken bookshelf stabbing into her side wrestling on the ground with the Werewolf she had moments ago tackled. Trying to get Malia's opponent in her sights Braeden watched as he severely wounded Malia with his claws before throwing her into the side wall.  
"Malia!" Braeden called out shooting her target in the right shoulder as he tried to get up. Standing up after a fresh kill Peter turned towards the library, within an instant he erupted into a run, Argent seeing him was concerned but focused on the battle before him. Braeden started making her way to Malia though her guard was up and she was ready to deal with any threat that came her way. Suddenly the window at the back of the library shattered as Peter jumped through it landing on the ground and letting out a fearsome roar alerting Derek and Cora who both immediately made their way towards him. Peter jumped up to the railing then down upon the Werewolf who had hurt Malia as he could smell her blood on his claws. By the time Braeden reached him Peter had ended his life and quickly hurried to Malia's side assessing her wounds,  
"I'm okay, it's just a scratch." Malia whimpered trying to hide the pain though at a simple touch Peter absorbed some of it which caused much concern for him,  
"That's it, the pair of you are returning to the loft, we will go through the vault" Peter informed them as he picked Malia up carrying her in his arms, "stay close won't you?" Peter said sternly to Braeden who simply nodded. With great haste they made their way through the school and fighting into the basement, coming to the second entrance to the vault Peter had to sit Malia down on the ground while he moved the shelves and equipment blocking the door, Braeden was watching the hallway, firing two shots as she saw an enemy come down the stairs but quickly retreat.  
"Hurry up, I don't know how stupid these guys are," Braeden jested though she let loose a hint of worry,  
"Won't be a minute, just keep them down there" Peter insisted as he moved the last of the obstacles. After opening the door he picked Malia up and quickly entered he vault putting her down once again and hurrying Braeden inside before closing the door behind her.  
"What are we going to do, they're above us and now probably looking for something to blow open that door with," Braeden claimed, looking to Peter waiting for a response while he tended to Malia.  
"It's okay I'll heal" Malia insisted,  
"No not in time," Peter said, he stood up and walked into the middle of the vault standing side on swapping his gaze between both entrances. "Braeden is right, they'll blow open the door and storm the vault, she will run out of bullets and I'll be overrun, you're wounded on the field of battle meaning you'll be killed mercilessly and they won't give it a second thought. So what we're going to do is go up the stairs and get out of here." Peter explained clearly analysing their situation carefully,  
"How?" Braeden asked, Peter, put his hand in his pocket, pulled out his car keys and passed them to her,  
"The enemy will pick up on the entrance opening, I'll go out first and distract them, meanwhile you take Malia to my car and get out of here" Peter answered his usual, almost sarcastic tone had long since gone and the Peter that stood before them was near unrecognisable.  
"What about you?" Malia asked worryingly, and Peter turned to her and ever so slightly smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about me, it's the job of every parent to protect their children" Peter claimed before walking to the base of the staircase. He turned the key on the wall next to him with his claws and looked up watching the door at the top of the staircase slowly open. "Don't look back!" Peter commanded before walking up the stairs; he shifted and emerged from the vault growling with a fierce determination. Braeden helped Malia up and out of the vault and hurried towards the car park looking back at Peter and the battle only once to see him tearing his way through the enemy ranks. He refused to give up, covered in blood and wounded Peter fought on, he found himself surrounded by enemies but that didn't deter him. Peter picked up on Derek and Cora approaching his position from the school, "stop Derek" Peter whispered.  
"We can get the jump on them, get you out of there" Derek insisted clearly worried for his uncle's safety. Peter chuckled,  
"It's okay, it's okay" He lied closing his eyes for a few moments stopping himself from crying, opening his eyes he looked directly at his nephew and niece and smiled warmly at them. "Promise you'll take care of Malia, promise you'll take care of my daughter" Peter tenderly requested slashing through a fresh kill,  
"We promise" they both answered and Peter heard his car hastily speed away, smiling he moved onto his next target.  
"I'll tell your Mother of the sight you've both become, I know she'll be proud because I sure am" Peter revealed unable to hide his tears, he chuckled. "You know thinking back on it, being all about self-preservation as I was I shouldn't have bitten Scott McCall, look where it's gotten me. Argh, we all make mistakes, in the end, I guess all that's left for me to do is make up for them!" Peter joked, then looked realising that he had become the target of more enemy soldiers with their guns locked on him, with a confident grin on his face Peter growled viciously at them preparing to attack.  
"Fire!" one of the soldiers shouted and before Peter could do anything he was riddled with bullets from every direction. Taking a single step forward Peter then fell to his knees before the soldier who gave the order approached him pulling out a pistol and resting the end of the barrel up against Peter's forehead and smiled menacingly down at him. In an almost split second, Peter knocked the gun away with his left hand and jumped to his feet biting into his opponent's neck before ripping his throat out before anything could be done. The man fell backwards onto the ground and Peter slipped back down onto his knees spitting out the mouthful of blood onto the ground before looking up again tears streaming down his face, he smiled like never before. He saw her, them, he saw Talia and behind her, his family. It had been years but he could never forget their faces, time hadn't wearied them, the fire not charred their skin. The mighty Hale family that he sought to rebuild, that he dedicated his life to restoring now stood before him and he could nothing but smile, he could do nothing but cry. Talia walked up to him and gently rested her hand up against his cheek.  
"Peter" Talia greeted,  
"Talia" Peter whispered overjoyed, "I'm, I'm so…." Peter continued,  
"You don't need to apologise, Peter, it's time for us to be together again. It's time for you to come home Peter" Talia insisted happily and Peter continued to smile as he took her hand. Closing his eyes for a final time, his head slowly dropped as the last breath left his body and Peter Hale was once again reunited with his family.

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone soooooo I'm back, took some time off from writing, I've just been feeling really lost and I've recently started watching Teen Wolf again (and have fallen in love with it all over again) and my friends have really been pushing that I return to writing so I thought I'd start with this story. So I hope you're enjoying the story and thanks to those coming back to it after all this time. Please leave reviews I love to hear any and all thoughts, opinions, criticisms etc. Feel free to send me a message. You can also follow me on twitter Brayden_Lamaka I also have other works on this site AND I've got a book on Amazon available in Kindle and paperback formats titled 'Liberation' by Brayden S. Lamaka so go check it all out if you would like to read more of my work. I've got some other fanfiction projects in the works that I hope to be uploading to the site in the not too distant future so stay tuned. Thanks again for your support,_

 _\- Brayden L._


	11. Chapter 11: Kill or be Killed

Chapter Eleven: Kill or be Killed.

Trying to buy himself some time to heal Scott prevented a direct fight with his pursues, Roscoe the Jeep was gone, and so Scott was on foot. His enemies weren't willing to chase him for long, and they soon began encircling him, realising he would quickly be overrun Scott backed himself up against a large boulder narrowing the directions they could attack from. Scott could hear them, smell them approaching, coming in for the kill and he readied to put up a last stand. Scott then picked up on a new scent, he smiled a little before hearing the screams of each individual attacker as something took them out one at a time like something out of a horror film.  
"You took your time," Scott said having sighed in relief,  
"I do miss the smell of fear." Deucalion chuckled stepping out of the dark. "Are you healing?" He asked Scott nodded removing his hand from his wound and the pair watched the last of it heal closed.  
"I'm alright" Scott softly said,  
"Good because we need to go, the Loft is besieged" Deucalion reported,  
"How, I thought we ambushed them?" Scott asked confused,  
"We did, but Melvin led a small force onto the Loft."  
"He's taken Lucas, and now he knows where Riley is."  
"We're pushed on all fronts, spread thin and so it seems that it's up to you and me to lift the siege of the Loft" Deucalion claimed, Scott nodded agreeing with him before the two hastily ran towards the town.

Scott and Deucalion arrived at the Loft finding yet another battle underway. Bullets were fired into and out of the building, Jackson, Ethan, Isaac and Lydia were outside trying to keep the enemy busy, explosives had destroyed the mountain ash barrier protecting the building. Melvin could be seen watching the battle from behind his troops, a line of six soldiers stood between him and the fighting. Deucalion and Scott shared a look, one that didn't need words shared between the two of them they merely smiled, shifted and charged down the road towards Melvin and the battle that was fought before him. Although unexpectedly the six soldiers in front of Melvin turned around and aimed their guns down the road before opening fire, in a split second they had Deucalion with a great force pushed Scott out of the way taking the hail of bullets. The gunfire quickly stopped, and Melvin turned and started approaching the gravely wounded Deucalion who had fallen to his hands and knees but was fighting his way up to his feet.  
"Now, now, we wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself" Melvin jested pulled out a Desert Eagle handgun and fired two bullets into Deucalion, one into his lower stomach and the second into his upper left rib.  
"You prick!" Deucalion insulted coughing up black blood, and Melvin laughed,  
"Wolf's Bane, I'm struggling to put up with it as it is, I can't imagine what it's like for you" Melvin claimed his steps seemed more like a skip than a walk.  
"I'd like to see you without all the extra muscle, and wolf's bane," Deucalion said getting himself back up onto his knees again.  
"Oh the big, bad, scary demon wolf isn't so tough now, is he?" Melvin mocked when suddenly Scott jumped out and attacked Melvin's soldiers, their screams caught his attention, and he turned around, a move which would be his greatest mistake, Deucalion knocked him over, disarmed him and jumped to his feet pinning Melvin down underneath him. He looked down at Melvin showing his bloodied teeth with a terrifying smile; he took the wolf's bane bullets out of the gun and despite the discomfort they caused him he crushed them in his hand. Deucalion stabbed his claws into Melvin's chest smearing the wolf's bane into the fresh wounds; Melvin yelped in pain.  
"A word of advice, villain to villain, if you're going to kill someone, do it, don't drag it out and brag about it!" Deucalion mocked his blood red Alpha eyes glared deep into Melvin's blue beta eyes. Melvin's veins quickly became visible as they all turned black, black blood began pouring from his mouth and wounds as he began to choke, tears rushed from his eyes, the blue in them flickered before fading as Melvin had succumbed to the wolf's bane poisoning and died. Having been flanked, suffered losses and now lost their leader the remainder of the besiegers fled. Deucalion rose to his feet and approached Scott who stood in the middle of the battlefield, he stopped, they caught each other's glances, and Deucalion chuckled noticing the concerned look in Scott's eyes. He looked down ripping off his shirt revealing his all his wounds but worse of all his blackened veins. Deucalion again chuckled, "it would seem, Scott, I am out of time," he said his tone hinting at a possible fear he was trying to hide, Scott turned to look at the others who, while bloodied seemed to be okay and more worried about Deucalion. He fell to his knees once more, and Scott hurried to his side,  
"Hold on; we'll get you inside and burn out the wolf's bane" Scott explained trying to stay focused and help Deucalion,  
"No Scott, I can feel it, this is it" Deucalion claimed,  
"Don't worry; we'll get you back into fighting condition in no time" Scott assured him,  
"Scott, I don't have that sort of time" Deucalion admitted as the veins in his neck started to blacken, "it's okay though, it's a fitting end that I chose. So thank you Scott McCall, for giving me a chance to redeem myself, for opening my eyes and showing me a cause that's truly worth fighting for, dying for it seems" Deucalion said heartfelt, he patted Scott's cheek and smiled at him "although there is one last thing you could do for me" Deucalion revealed,  
"Anything!" Scott immediately answered,  
"You are a True Alpha, but if you want to defeat Lucian, you need to be stronger, so take my strength," Deucalion continued, Scott's eyes shot open from shock.  
"I, I can't kill you" Scott stuttered taken back,  
"It's either kill or be killed Scott, you and I both know it has to be done," Deucalion said what Scott refused to accept as truth. Deucalion grabbed Scott's hand and gently rested his fingers up against his chest,  
"I can't kill one of my own, I…" Scott panted,  
"You aren't killing me, Scott, you're setting me free. Let my story end saying: that I, Deucalion, mortally wounded chose to give my life not for myself but in defence of others. And gave his strength to a True Alpha, one of the greatest Werewolves he had ever known, to his Alpha that he had followed into battle. Because of it, Deucalion was able to die with a smile on his face." He continued, placing his hand on the back of Scott's elbow, the two gave each other one last nod before together they dealt the killing blow as Scott's claws pieced Deucalion's heart. Scott threw his head back letting out a fearsome roar, Deucalion fell into him, and his head rested on Scott's shoulder, Scott pulled out his claws and hugged Deucalion, comforting him in his final moments. To those watching on they saw something they hadn't before, a board smile on Deucalion's face, filled with warmth, happiness, sincerity, in a single smile, a single moment they saw who Deucalion truly was, they saw his soul, his spirit. The one of a man that sought to end the war and bloodshed, of a man that finally found the peace he spent so long and much searching for, and in the end despite all the bad he had done in his life no one there could deny the feeling of happiness for him. Stiles walked up to Scott as he laid Deucalion's body down,  
"Scott?" Stiles said, concerned for his friend, Scott was silent and stood up, "Scott?" Stiles repeated. Scott slowly turned around and instantly instilled a feeling of shock and awe in everyone there,  
"I feel, powerful" Scott stuttered.  
"Scott, your eyes" Stiles mumbled trying to overcome this feeling, his focused unhindered and locked on Scott's eyes which had lost they Alpha red colour and now looked like small silver diamonds sparkling in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Time to Leave

**Chapter Twelve: Time to Leave** _  
_

The two armies had ceased fighting and withdrawn back to their camps. The McCall Forces regrouped at either the hospital or the Loft,  
"Kira is staying at the hospital in case the enemy goes there" Stiles informed the group as they stood around a map of the town with little map markers on it.  
"From what we can tell the enemy has moved their base to the old Argent home" Sheriff Stilinski marked on the map,  
"He's trying to get into our heads," Argent said begrudgingly.  
"It won't do him any good," Isaac grunted,  
"Yeah but he has Lucas, we have to assume he knows that Riley is here so shouldn't we get everyone here and bunker down?" Ethan asked,  
"Once we close it all down yes, they wouldn't be able to get passed the mountain ash, but I'm sure they have the firepower to reduce this place to rubble," Argent answered  
"There's nothing we can about it now; we should all get some rest and continue in the morning" Scott advised walking over to the table, they collectively agreed, and so for the rest of the night they tried to get as much sleep as they could.

While the others slept, Scott stood on the roof leaning on the stone railing looking out in the direction of the old Argent home, her home, Allison's home. He pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection closing his eyes and opening them seeing the diamond sparkling silver that had replaced his Alpha red. He was thinking about so much that it felt like his head was going to explode, Scott blinked and his eyes were normal once more, he put his phone back into his pocket and looked back out towards the Argent home. Scott remembered what he and Lydia had talked about before the fighting had started, the thought of all the bodies he had seen, all the wounds the people around had suffered healed or not. Scott pushed himself back away from the railing, and he began pacing back and forth, he soon stopped and looked up at the cloudy sky and closed his eyes feeling the breeze run through his fingers and hair, Scott listened to all the hearts beating in the building below him which brought to a decision. Quietly Scott snuck out of the Loft and made his way down the alley but stopped when he picked up a familiar scent.  
"What are you doing Stiles?" Scott asked not even bothering to turn around, and Stiles stepped out of the shadows his steel baseball bat in hand,  
"Going to find a dead body in the woods with my best friend" Stiles jested walking up and standing beside Scott.  
"You should go back Stiles" Scott advised,  
"Why, what are you doing?" Stiles inquired with his usual cheeky grin,  
"You'll probably say it's stupid."  
"It often is when I don't think of it. That's why I'm usually the one that makes plans. So what's your plan sneak of there and take Lucian and his army on all by yourself little teen wolf self?"  
"Better than watching more people get hurt, more friends dying."  
"True, you think you'll win?"  
"Well, I think I might have a chance,"  
"Okay then, seems like I'm not going to be able to change your mind, so I'm where I've always been right by your side, so let's do this!" Stiles insisted marching forward, Scott quickly grabbed his arm, and Stiles turned around.  
"I can't let you go, Stiles," Scott said,  
"Oh yeah, what about them?" Stiles asked nudging and smiling, Scott let Stiles go and turned around to see his pack. Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Cora, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey all stood behind them  
"I can't let any more of my friends get hurt," Scott told them, and Jackson chuckled as he approached Scott.  
"McCall, being your friend and part of your pack is a hazard, one that as bad as it can get is a risk we're willing to take," Jackson explained putting his hand on Scott's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile,  
"You're our Alpha Scott, and we're a pack, together we're strongest" Derek reminded him.  
"And they hurt my girlfriend, so I have a bit of anger I want to take out on them" Stiles explained,  
"A sneak attack, good thinking Scott" Sheriff Stilinski called out as he and Argent led the rest of their force out of the building, Scott could do nothing but smile at everyone feeling and overwhelming gratitude.  
"We won't have time to go get the others from the hospital" Scott pointed out,  
"Leave that to us, Josh can drive us there, and we'll get them and go save Huckleberry and kick some ass" Maya quickly stepped in.  
"Yeah, don't worry Scott leave it to us" Josh confirmed, Scott nodded and looked at everyone a last time,  
"Let's go then," Scott said quietly before leading the way.

At the old Argent home, Lucian stood on a balcony looking out at the neighbourhood,  
"Do I smell fear, Lucian?" Lucas asked from inside the house,  
"Relief my beta, relief that this shall soon be over" Lucian answered,  
"You sound confident" Lucas pointed out,  
"Because I know in the end, they'll struggle as hard and much as they can, but they shall fail."  
"What makes you so certain?"  
"Because it's how it always goes," Lucian replied, he turned around and walked inside, Lucas sat on the ground in the corner of the room. "I have lived for a very long time, so long that I don't know the exact years in fact; the Dread Doctors kept me locked in their laboratory while they worked on me, I know I had a family at some point, I'm not sure what happened to them though. Perhaps they became victims of mine, there have been so many victims it's hard to remember my first, and it sounds like something the Dread Doctors would do unleash me on my own family as some sort of test. The strongest, best apex predator, a killing machine, I was a pathway to them resurrecting the Beast of Gevaudan." Lucian explained,  
"But you got out, why didn't they kill you like the rest of their failed experiments?" Lucas inquired, and Lucian chuckled.  
"Because they couldn't, they gave me a drive a will to live and survive and that's what I did. We clashed many times after I escaped, but then suddenly I never saw them again, so I wandered the Earth searching for the strongest, the biggest in the hopes that they may give me the sweet release of death, but all have failed. Then I decided to hunt down the Dread Doctors, gathered a few followers and before long heard that some True Alpha in Beacon Hills defeated both the Beast and the Dread Doctors and I was just so angry."  
"Then why do you want war?"  
"I assumed I was going to be a test for the Beast, with no other true challenger to my supremacy I thought well why not just watch the world burn?" Lucian chuckled, and Lucas couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucian.  
"You want to start a war, see innocent people hurt, killed and see the world burn all because some bad people hurt you?" Lucas asked, and Lucian turned and slowly returned to the balcony looking up at the few visible stars in the cloudy sky.  
"You couldn't possibly understand, but soon my beta you shall, you will see the true evil that is this world, and then you'll be ready to join me, and together we shall reign as the apex predators as we should be." Lucian proclaimed before letting out a mighty fearsome roar waking his troops, "wake up you fools, the enemy is here, to arms!" Lucian ordered through his troops into chaos as they awoke and hurried to prepare for battle. The McCall forces charged down the road, Hunters firing flashbangs and grenades down onto the enemy, gunfire erupted, and Werewolves roared. Lucian's troops unorganised charged to meet their enemy and the two opposing sides clashed, and Lucian remained on the balcony watching over the fighting in the street.

As the fighting raged on Argent found his way to Scott,  
"Go finish him; we've got things here!" Argent yelled the pair of them looking up at Lucian who continued to watch on.  
"Are you sure?" Scott growled Argent hugged him tightly then looked him in the eyes,  
"Go finish the fight!" He replied, and Scott nodded before hurrying towards the Argent home. Seeing this Lucian walked inside and downstairs to meet Scott in the main room, Scott stepped in and the two locked eyes  
"Lucas, be a good little beta and stay up there" Lucian ordered,  
"Be careful Scott!" Lucas called out,  
"I will be!" Scott replied revealing his new eye colour to Lucian who laughed mockingly.  
"Did you get coloured contact lenses, Scott?" Lucian teased though he was intrigued by what this could mean and Scott growled at him. The two ran and collided into one another, they struggled against one another trying to force the other back, but neither gave any ground. Lucian then grabbed tightly onto Scott and lifted him off the ground throwing him up through the roof and onto the second storey, Lucas threw himself back up against the wall from shock while Scott rolled around on the floor. He got to his feet and looked at Lucas who nodded at him. Lucian was walking up the stairs when Lucas ran grabbed hold of the railing, jumped down the stairs and kicked Lucian to the ground before landing on him and digging his claws into him roaring as Lucas had fully shifted. Lucian threw Lucas into the main room and jumped to his feet clearly irritated; he walked over to Lucas who was getting up when Scott dropped down through the hole in the roof landing behind Lucian. Scott cut behind both of Lucian's knees before grabbing his left arm and throwing him through the wall above the fireplace and into the kitchen. Scott's skin had greyed as he had fully shifted now also looking like more of a werewolf than ever before; Lucian could be heard laughing as he got to his feet although the laughter quickly fell silent and the sound of bones cracking and clothes tearing could be heard. Lucian or rather the beast of a werewolf he had turned into simply walked through the fireplace back into the main room. Scott charged forth, and Lucian was able to quickly be rid of him throwing him again up through the roof and onto the second storey and Lucas through the back wall and into the backyard of the house although in the quick struggle beforehand Lucas was able to cut the left side of Lucian's face angering him. Scott pulled a broken piece of wood from his side and looked around, he soon realised that he had crash-landed in her room, Allison's room, nothing had been packed away, and it was just as he remembered it to be beside the hole in what was the closet. He had a sudden rush of feelings that crippled him,  
"Allison…" Scott whispered tears welling up in his eyes but the roars of both Lucas and Lucian out the back of the house snapped him out of it, and he was quick to his feet, he ran towards the back of the house and jumped out a window on the second storey doing a flip and landing on his feet. Lucian standing over Lucas was only able to just see Scott before he was tackled off of Lucas and through the back fence by him. Winded Lucas remained on the ground trying to catch his breath, and while he couldn't see them, the mere sound of Scott and Lucian's fight sent a shiver down Lucas' spine. He eventually jumped to his feet and made his way through the broken fence and watched as Scott used his smaller stature and greater speed to land more hits on Lucian. Although when Lucian managed to punch Scott in the chest he was sent flying back and their fight moved closer to the woods behind the Argent home. Watching their fight, Lucas thought of a possible way to defeat Lucian, and so he quickly gave chase.

The battle in the street took a turn for the worst for the McCall forces while their surprise attack had been a success the enemies numbers were now affecting the battle. Derek having shifted entirely into a wolf couldn't be found too far from Cora's side. Sheriff Stilinski and Argent were back-to-back both using their pistols. The McCall Pack were more in the centre of the battlefield forming a sort of circle around Stiles and Mason who used metal baseball bats against as many enemies as they could get to. There was a moment when the group shared a look of fear, but acceptance that this might be it for them, and they continued on fighting to the last ready to give it their all. Suddenly a car smashed through the fence of a house across the road and crushed two enemies who were firing into the battle. A momentary pause overcame the fighting as people from both sides looked on, then Josh, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Riley and Smackle emerged from the car all armed with whatever sort of weapons they could find. As their enemy were about to laugh cars and vans poured into the neighbourhood and out of them rushed the rest of the McCall forces led by Araya and Satomi, the reinforcements charged forward and joined the battle which immediately resumed to a new height of ferocity. In the midst of the fighting Malia crashed through and found her way to Stiles, and the two kissed at first sight.  
"I heard about Peter…" Stiles began,  
"Don't say anything now, save it for after the fighting" Malia interrupted and Stiles nodded before kissing her again.  
"I love you," Stiles said, and Malia smiled at him,  
"I know, I love you too" Malia replied, and they returned to fighting the enemies around them. Meanwhile, at the treeline, Lucian found himself in a worse position than he thought he'd be in as Lucas and Scott proved to be far greater opponents then he expected although he was still able to maintain a slight upper hand in their fight, all three of them had suffered multiple wounds some worse than others. The three took a moment to breathe,  
"I'm almost impressed" Lucian mocked,  
"Really, I'd say you were actually scared!" Scott growled,  
"Oh don't worry, I win, I always win. Though do you smell that Lucas, could it be that Riley Matthews has arrived on the battlefield?" Lucian smiled having picked up her scent.  
"You won't lay a hand on her Lucian!" Lucas threatened,  
"Oh I know I won't, I only need my claws to kill her my beta." Lucian chuckled, and in a split second, the three clashed once more. The fight quickly became Scott versus Lucian again, Lucas circling trying to find an opening to exploit and he soon found it, Scott had clawed Lucian scratching out his right eye and with a mighty force Lucian backhanded Scott sending him smashing through a tree. Unable to properly see, Lucas ran around and jumped on Lucian's back immediately breaking his right arm in pain and anger Lucian struggled to get Lucas off of his back with only his left hand available while Lucas attempted to deal as much damage to Lucian as he could. He managed to grab Lucas and rip him off before kicking him further into the woods and caught off guard Lucian was stunned when suddenly Scott seemingly appeared in front of him. In his right hand, Scott held a broken branch which he stabbed into Lucian's chest, through his heart and out of his back; he looked Scott directly in the eyes and saw nothing but utter hatred. Lucian smiled at him before Scott's eyes widen, and the hatred was quickly replaced by a look of shock, Lucian had regained enough control over his right arm to force his claws deep into Scott's chest. Scott released the branch as Lucian lifted him off the ground, he turned around throwing Scott over himself and deep into the woods, he bounced along the ground smashing through trees before crashing into the ground and sliding ripping up the grass and dirt. Scott came to a stopped with his head rested up against the base of a tree. Lucian let out one more roar, but as he did he shifted back to his usual self and the roar became a simple cry as he fell to his knees and with one last smile of what seemed to be relief Lucian died, the branch stabbed into the ground which kept him upright.

Lucian's forces were routed, and the sounds of the fighting died out, Lucas followed the path of destruction left behind and found Scott covered in bleeding wounds and dirt. Lucas fell to his side,  
"Scott, you're going to be okay" Lucas stuttered, "we did it, you did it, you beat Lucian" Lucas continued, with Lucas' help Scott managed to sit a little more upright leaning up against the tree.  
"You're okay?" Scott asked softly,  
"Once I'm all healed I will be, same with you I'm sure" Lucas replied happily although when he checked out Scott's wounds, he realised that they weren't healing and looked at him concerningly.  
"Go, wait for them, they'll come looking soon" Scott insisted,  
"But…." Lucas began,  
"Go" Scott interrupted, "I'll be fine" He continued. Reluctant to leave Scott alone Lucas stood up and walked off. As the sun rose, Lucas sat just off the treeline out in the open, he could hear Riley and the others shouting his and Scott's names, they came out the back, and the moment Riley spotted Lucas she sprinted towards him the group quickly hurrying over as well.  
"Lucas!" Riley cried out, overjoyed to see him alive and well, Lucas stood up, and the two hugged tightly before kissing,  
"I'm happy to see you Riley" Lucas assured her trying to muster all the strength he could to smile at her. The rest of the group caught up to them,  
"Scott, where is Scott Lucas?" Stiles asked becoming more distressed with each passing moment. Lucas led them to where Scott remained, upon seeing him Stiles ran to be at Scott's side, sliding on his knees and stopping next to Scott's right.  
"Stiles?" Scott said weakly,  
"Yeah Scott it's me, I'm here," Stiles said assessing Scott's condition while the pack gathered around.  
"Everyone's here" Scott chuckled though it made him cough,  
"Why isn't he healing?" Liam asked clearly becoming anxious. Scott gently grabbed Stiles' hand and placed it on his chest, a little confused Stiles moved what remained of Scott's shirt out of the way and saw the stab wounds in his chest. Stiles pulled three of Lucian's claws from the wounds that had broken off when he had thrown Scott and tried his best to hide his distress while the pack all began to cry,  
"Come on Scott, heal!" Stiles quietly commanded but Scott looked at him, and it seemed as if time came to a standstill and suddenly it was like the two walked through their memories together leading them to this moment.  
"I'm sorry Stiles," Scott said on the verge of tears, Stiles shook his head refusing to accept this as reality,  
"No, heal Scott, now!" Stiles grunted, and Scott hugged him,  
"I don't have the strength" Scott revealed releasing Stiles, "but, it's okay, it doesn't hurt" Scott insisted.  
"Maybe not for you" Stiles stated looking at the pack, Liam had fallen to his knees Hayden had her arm around him Mason stood next to him with one hand on Liam's shoulder and holding on Corey's hand with his other. Jackson was being held by Ethan, Derek was trying to stay strong, hugging Cora, Issac stood seemingly as if he didn't notice the tears that streamed down his face, Lydia and Malia both had an arm around one another. Kira hugged her parents while Theo looked down at the ground and both Sheriff Stilinski and Argent stood trying their best not to cry. Lucas, Riely and the others huddled together allowing each other to have a shoulder to cry on.  
"I'm proud of each and every one of you, I could never have asked for a better group of friends, a better family" Scott explained as he looked around at them all.  
"I shouldn't have taken you into the woods that night, you wanted to stay home and sleep, I should have let you, this. This is all my fault" Stiles cried  
"It's okay Stiles, this, all of this, I chose this path, to go with you, how could I not, you're my best friend, my brother. And I can't tell you what it's meant to have you by my side all these years, but now I want you to live on, I want all of you to live on. Because I'm going now, I'm going home, going to see her, to see Allison again" Scott explained, Argent broke down and began sobbing into his hand "take care of my Mom, tell her I love her and that I'm sorry." Scott requested, and Stiles nodded  
"We'll take care of her, we'll take care of each other," Stiles promised him, and Scott smiled at him before coughing, he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he was overcome by a feeling of joy, with tears streaming down his face he smiled again. He saw his pack not just those present, but all of those they had lost along the way, Erika, Boyd, Aiden, Deaton, Peter and Deucalion; they were all there his entire pack. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his face, and when he looked to his left, he saw Allison crouched down beside him with that beaming smile he could never forget  
"No Alpha could have asked for a better pack, I love you guys," Scott concluded his voice weak, and just like that Scott McCall the True Alpha took his last breath, and for those that could they listened as painfully Scott's heart stopped and now lifeless his head dropped, and at that point, there wasn't a single person there who was able to keep themselves together.

Sometime later they carried the body out of the woods, Argent asked where they should bury his body, and without a moment's hesitation, Stiles knew where to do so. They cleaned his body, found a suit to put on him and a coffin to lay him in, the pack and what remained of the McCall forces walked through the woods up to the lookout where Scott and Allison use to meet in secret to be together. They buried him there with a tombstone which read:

 _"Here lies Scott McCall  
Son, friend, brother, leader, mentor,  
A true Alpha through and through,  
An inspiration to those he leaves behind.  
Here lies Scott McCall a Teen Wolf,  
Protector of Beacon Hills,  
Watching over it, now and always."  
_

Words were spoken some public but most privately, and tears were shed by all those that remained standing at his grave. Slowly though the crowd diminished until finally, it was only Stiles that remained eyes glassy and red,  
"Watch over us okay, we'll continue to make you proud" Stiles insisted, he clenched his fist so tightly he almost caused himself to bleed. "Scott, I don't know how I'm going to do this without you," Stiles cried, he then suddenly felt this need to turn around, and so slowly he did so and there in a moment of utter bliss he saw them. Over by the edge looking out over Beacon Hills Scott and Allison stood holding hands, her head resting on his shoulder; a feeling of joy overcame Stiles, and he covered his mouth with the side of his fist before he turned and slowly walked away.

The Battle For Beacon Hills was over, and soon the town vanished from existence remembered only by those few who survived, who now live and carry on the legacy of Scott McCall. After the battle remnants of Lucian's forces became factions of their own that continued the fight, the McCall Alliance went spreading the story of Scott McCall and inspiring others to their cause Hunters and Supernatural creatures alike. Jackson and Ethan returned to London where they established a base of operations, Issac returned to New York with Riley, Lucas and their friends. Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles found Melissa and together told her what had happened and stayed with her for a time, Melissa and Argent resumed their relationship, and he would gift the Stilinskis one of his houses outside San Francisco where them and Malia would live. Lydia and Parish moved to Chicago, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey travelled for a long time helping where they could although with Derek's help they would eventually settle down outside Los Angeles near where Derek, Braeden and Cora had also moved. The McCall Alliance would eventually span the globe carrying out Scott's legacy, they stayed in contact and operated in secret to combat those that threatened what so many had died for. As for Scott's pack would try their hardest to live their lives despite the great difficult the task turned out to be. No Alpha would rise in the pack to replace Scott, they would take time to go visit one another although none of them would be able to muster the strength to return to Beacon Hills for many years, and in that, they could not do it alone. As for Beacon Hills? Well, the Nemeton with its newfound power regrew and the town was consumed by nature: the school the animal clinic, the Sheriff's station had a new sort of a life bloom within their walls, and there was a sort of beauty to it. Up at the lookout Coach Bobby Finstock stood looking down at Scott's grave while another, younger man stood behind him closer to the edge looking out at the ruins of Beacon Hills.  
"The story turned out much sadder than I thought it would" the young man claimed Coach chuckled,  
"Yeah" Coach whispered,  
"I tried to make you laugh, gave you a few reasons to yell at me" the young man pointed out.  
"I cared for them Greenberg, it was hard not to."  
"Somehow, they went on to do great things Coach."  
"He went on to do great things, and deserved better than this."  
"Do you ever think they'll return to this place?"  
"One day perhaps,"  
"Will we Coach?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Can you see him, in the end, did he find happiness?" Greenberg asked turning around and looking at Coach who still looked down at Scott's grave.  
"He found her" Coach answered and Greenberg nodded accepting the answer, he smiled a little before walking off, "I'm sorry McCall, I wish I could've done something" Coach whispered sorrowfully.  
"Sir, we must be going" Greenberg pressed, and Coach nodded a few times, he knelt down and placed his whistle at the base of the tombstone before walking towards Greenberg.  
"I don't think I want to settle down again for a while Greenberg" Coach insisted,  
"Of course, so then, where shall we be going?" Greenberg inquired, Coach stopped and took one last look back before continuing on his way.  
"I don't know, I guess where ever the road takes us." Coach answered, and the two walked through the woods when a gentle breeze made the leaves dance around them and just like that the pair vanished.

The End.

Author's Note: Well everyone here ends my Teen Wolf/GMW crossover fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think I love to hear from you all. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Please follow me on this site and Twitter Brayden_lamaka I'm working on more projects including some new fanfics so stay tuned. Anyway thanks again for the support and reading this story,

Brayden L.


End file.
